


Fire Warms

by Q-Tea-Pi (AngelPie), xphil98197



Series: Wild Fire [2]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Q is not a Damsel in Distress, Q plays the piano, Roleplay, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/Q-Tea-Pi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang from Silver Dollar head South across the Mexican border to buy horses and enjoy themselves. They return to reap the fall harvest and batten down the hatches for Jase's first winter with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay, so if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, this is why. We do our best to keep the writing coherent and linear, but it doesn't always happen. This isn't written as a New York Times bestseller, its something we do for fun.

The morning light was turning the curtains sheer when James opened his eyes. The fire had burned to coals, and he got out of bed to add more wood before he crawled back under the covers to kiss Jase awake.  
"Lover, open you eyes?" he placed a kiss on each of Jase's eyelids.

Jase was awake when he felt the loss of James's warmth next to him - he didn't open his eyes however since he could hear James still within the room. He snuggled down further into the blankets and tried to not react right away to James's kiss.  
Automatically, within seconds after the kisses being placed to each eye lids, Jase opened his eyes for James, bringing a hand up to rub at them trying to wake up fully quicker. "What time is it?"

"Only 7," James wrapped him tighter in the blankets. "Stay warm and I'll bring you breakfast. Tea or coffee?"

"Good time to wake up." Jase muttered while snuggling back into the blankets. "Tea, thank you James." He smiled and reached for his glasses.

"Alright," James gave him another soft kiss and went to make breakfast. He made a detour out to the chicken coop for fresh eggs, and fed the horses.  
He made them eggs and ham on toast, and brought coffee for himself, and tea for Jase.

Jase sat up and grabbed the book from the night before, beginning to read again for something to do until James arrived. He could smell James's cooking from the bedroom, smiling since it smelt as good as James's cooking always was.

"Hey, sweetheart," James brought in a tray with breakfast. "Tea for you, coffee for me. Did you sleep well?" He got back under the covers next to Jase.

"My sleep has been getting better each night I spend next to you James." Jase smiled, placing the book aside after marking his page.

"I'm glad, I sleep well too," James bit into his food. "I was thinking we should pack a change of clothes, in case we decide to stay overnight."

"I'm glad you have been sleeping well." Jase took his first bites of food, smiling since as always the food tasted great. "I think that would be a good idea, I also better oil my pistols, I would rather have them with me for the trip."

"Good idea," James agreed. "Shall I get them?"

"After we eat James. They can wait a moment." Jase almost laughed but held it back. "But thanks for the offer to get them for me."

"I wonder... hmmm..." James looked thoughtful. "There's a wonderful leather worker there, we should see about getting you holsters."

"It is a bit ridiculous tucking them into my belt all the time." He grinned. "Holsters would be useful. Well I did once have a pair, just months ago actually - until they fell apart - the leather worker was terrible, so if there is a good one around, I would love to get a new decent pair."

"He's very good, I get my boots from him. We should have you get a new pair for winter as well, he has some that are waterproof, and you'll need a saddle in your size. We can have him deliver them," James sipped his coffee. "A good place to get dog collars as well."

"Life saver you are James for knowing a great leather worker and I really do need new boots, they are my only pair." Jase finished his breakfast and began sipping on his warming tea, the steam fogging his glasses a little, causing him to huff in annoyance as they defogged.

"Give them here?" James laughed and polished off Jase's fuzzy lenses. "Let's order you two pairs of boots then, you'll need a spare if they get wet."

"Huh? Ah, thank you James." Jase laughed and finished his tea slowly, glasses remaining off for the moment. "That doesn't happen often." He grinned and put his glasses back on now that he had finished his tea. "Two pairs it is.." He agreed.

"And I think some extra tack, since we're buying additional horses," James said. "Definitely at least a few bridles."

"We're going to have quite an order, the leatherworker should be happy." Jase said, leaning against James. "And thank you for breakfast." He turned his face and kissed James's cheek.

"I think all the shopkeepers are quite pleased with us," James nuzzled at him. "The horse trainer will be as well, we aren't asking for ordinary mounts."

"Yeah, should give them an easier winter. Which is good." Jase tried to move closer to James, just wanting to be close till they actually had to get up and prepare for the trip.

"I wish we didn't have to get up," James sighed. "I'm hoping for a mild winter, we don't usually have two bad ones in a row. That's part of the drawback of our town being near the mountains, winters are harder. But then it's cooler in summer during a good year as well."

"But we probably won't get a mild winter, like you said earlier." Jase sighed. "But hopefully the winter won't be as bad as the last and no matter what winter throws at us this year, we will all get through it well enough."

"Can always hope," James smiled. "But either way, we're here together, and there's wood and books."

"And there will be kittens and young dogs too." He smiled. "But yes we can hope."

"And the horses, I'm thinking about how we can heat the barn, we should ask Tanner for ideas."

"Tanner should know for sure?" Jase asked curiously. Jase slid out of the bed to grab his pistols and care kit, returning a moment later and got started on oiling them.

"Well he's very handy with things like that, he has time to read when there aren't customers," James explained. "He's the one that helped me with setting up a way to drain the tub.”

"It'll be good to hear what he suggests then." Jase said while cleaning out and making sure that his pistols were in working order.

"I made a thermos of tea to take in the wagon, but we have time yet before we have to dress," James wrapped his arms around Jase's waist.

"Thank you James." Jase smiled, relaxing when James wrapped his arms around his waist. He loaded the pistols and made sure that they wouldn't go off by accident then put them aside.

"They're lovely, we need to find you holsters nice enough for them," James kissed the back of his neck. "And I think we have time for me to make sure you're properly warm before we have to get up."

"It's why I bought them, and they have been lasting well. But nice enough holsters that aren't going to fall apart would be useful." Jase lightly shivered. "Well if you think we do, then we must have enough time then."

"Just enough," James whispered, pulling Jase down against him. "You feel so good."

"Just enough is enough." Jase grinned, willingly going down against James. "Oh? Just being pressed against you feels good?"

"Touching you feels good," James said, teasing at Jase with his fingers.

Jase hummed and closed his eyes. "Y-yeah touching feels very good James. I like it when you touch me."

James mouthed at his neck and slid against him slowly. No oil, and no penetration, just the slide of skin against skin. And his hand on Jase's cock.

Jase shivered, a light flush covering his body, slowly warming him along with James's touching. Soon Jase began returning the favour, beginning to slowly rub at James's cock.

James ran his hands down Jase's body, over his hips and thighs. He increased the pressure on Jase's cock and kissed Jase softly, moaning against him.

Jase shivered and held onto James with his free hand. He was beginning to moan, muffling it against James's shoulder.

"You like that?" James nibbled on his earlobe, stroking a hand down Jase's warm skin.

Jase nodded. He let out another muffled moan, increased the pressure on James's cock and nipped his shoulder.

"Jase," James panted against his skin, leaning into Jase's mouth. "I'm close, god," he slowed his fingers on Jase's cock.

"Damn it James." Jase whined quietly. "Don't slow down, I'm close too." He moved his head further away from James's shoulder and captured his mouth in a kiss.

"We aren't in that much of a rush," James gasped. "Besides, I want to suck you.”

"Then suck me James." Jase shivered and kept a steady pace on James's cock. He held himself back now that he knew what James wanted.

James came with a cry against his neck, shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He caught his breath and slid down Jase's body to suck desperately on his cock, hungry for the taste of him.

Jase stopped holding onto James in favour of affectionately running his fingers through James's hair as he orgasmed. Jase lifted his now messy hand to his mouth to lick clean as James slid down his body to suck him off - both actions causing him to moan freely.

James moaned at the sight of Jase licking off his fingers, imagining the feeling of the warm tongue on his cock. He swirled his tongue around the crown of Jase's cock and circled his hole with a spit slicked finger.

Jase closed his eyes, his now cleaned off hand dropping to the sheets while his other hand began running though James's hair trying to signal for more of James's mouth until the sudden feel of a slicked finger circling at his hole, causing him to buck and softly yelp.

James hummed around him and swallowed, enjoying the feeling of JAse losing control.

Jase couldn't hold back any longer, coming with a loud moan, the feel of James's mouth overwhelming him quickly.

James kneaded at his thighs and bathed him softly with his tongue.

Jase opened his eyes now that his body was settling again and watched James kneading at his thighs and bathing him with his tongue.

"Warm now?" James asked fondly, sliding up Jase's body for a sloppy kiss, full of tongue.

"Very warm." Jase grinned and kissed James back, arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I love the way you taste," James nuzzled him, pulling Jase on top of him and wrapping the blankets around them both. "Five more minutes," he stole another sweet kiss, running his stubble against Jase's cheek.

Jase flushed briefly but smiled, happy. "Yeah, five more minutes." Jase snuggled himself on top of James, kissing him back sweetly and huffing happily at the feel of James's stubble on his cheek.

"Mmm, my little Brit," James luxuriated in the feel of his soft skin. "I love you."

"I love you too " Jase replied in his British accent, knowing that James seemed to like it.

"I suppose we should get ready," James said regretfully. "Even if I could stay here with you for days."

"Suppose we should." Jase sighed and kissed James quickly before rolling off him, standing up and hunting for appropriate clothes and his pair of boots.

James stood and pulled on clothes, and found his hat. "Make sure you wear your hat and pin," James caught him around the waist and kissed him.

Jase was in the process of pulling on a shirt when caught around the waist by James. "Of course, I was planning on wearing my hat James."

"I'll go hitch up Dash, and tie Zena to the side of the wagon. She doesn't like to be behind a wagon," James pulled on a coat and got the thermos of tea. "Blankets are still in the wagon."

Jase nodded and quickly finished dressing, finishing with his boots, hat and coat. He picked up his pistols and made his way outside and over to the wagon.

"Here's your tea," James handed him the thermos and a blanket. "Stay warm, I don't want you catching a chill."

Jase took the thermos and kissed James's cheek. "Don't worry James, I'll be fine." He smiled and was rather still appreciative of the blanket since it was a cool morning.

"Morning," Alec yelled as they pulled up. "Did you all forget what time we were meeting?"

"Are we late Alec?" Jase called out as they stopped. He really needed to get himself a pocket watch.

"No, you aren't," Ronson scolded Alec. "Stop being a pain. You're actually early, Jase."

"Thank you Ronson, thought we were running late so glad that we're early." He glared half heartedly and good naturedly at Alec.

"It's too early, Alec," James chuckled. "After I have another coffee. No way you and Ronson didn't get it on last night anyway."

"James!" Jase chastised, holding back a laugh and warming his face with the thermos - although hiding his smile would be closer to what he was doing.

"Every night," Alec confirmed, "and twice on Sunday."  
"Count out tomorrow," Ronson retorted. "No bragging about our sex life."

Jase slowly shook his head and sighed - he really didn't need to know that but he wasn't bothered or surprised since this was Alec speaking.

"Alec, you just don't know when to stop," Eve laughed, swinging up on Andy. They had matching ribbons braided into their hair and Andy was busy dancing away from a tumbleweed.

"He lacks a filter." Jase said to Eve while watching Andy and the tumbleweed.

"Lacks? He is proud of the lack of one! Oh, Jase, this is Andy, Andy, say hi," Eve smiled, and Andy lifted his head, whickered at Jase, and went back to pawing at the tumbleweed.

"Yeah I have realised how proud he is of his lack of filter." Jase smiled at the horse. "He seems fascinated by that tumbleweed." Jase smiled and watched the horse pawing at the tumbleweed.

"He needs to be entertained," Eve lifted Andy's head with the reins so he wouldn't eat the tumbleweed. "And he and Alec are constantly picking on each other."

"Really? What could he possibly do to Alec to pick on him?" He asked while putting a hand out for the horse, asking Andy for permission to pet him.

"Go ahead Andy, it's alright," Eve reassured him. "Something about a promised apple, now he steals things from Alec's pockets."

"Ah right yes, Alec has a thing about promising treats to the horses and never following through." Jase softly petted the horse's face. "What's his breed?"

"He's a pure Arabian," Eve said proudly. "Mr. Gomez wasn't sure if he'd be fit for riding, he had an injury from being stuck in a fence. But I'm small enough, and we don't ride long distances."

"Wait, I think you mentioned his breed before - must have forgotten since he is such a beautiful horse." Jase smiled at the horse then stepped back. "That's terrible that he was stuck, but he seems rather alright now."

"It was a lot of work the first few weeks, lineament and hot wraps every couple of hours, but he was worth it," Eve said fondly. "But Tanner and I want to get a horse for the wagon so we can do supply runs. Usually I borrow horses from Alec."

"It's always worth it for an animal." Jase smiled, petting the horse again. "He seems happy too." He scratched behind the ear closest to him. "The horses from Alec behave?"

"Well, I think they run out of energy dealing with him, they're pretty tame," Eve said. "But on the other hand, they are surprisingly well behaved. They fit his personality, high energy, and fun loving."

"Ah, yeah I bet it would take a lot out of good animals to deal with Alec." He looked over at Alec, Ronson and James. "Is Tanner joining us?"

"Yes, he's saddling his horse, he bunks him at Alec's barn," Eve said as Tanner led out a gray Andalusian mare.  
"Morning Jase, hi Sweetheart," Tanner gave Eve a kiss. "Sorry Evelyn wasn't keen on waking up in the cold."

"Morning." Jase greeted and smiled slipping away to let the couple have time together to speak before they were to leave. He headed back over to James, hugging him.

"You're a secret romantic, aren't you?" James asked, wrapping Jase up in his arms. "You like seeing other people happy."

"Didn't think it was that secret. But all the couples here deserve to be happy." Jase murmured so only James would hear him.

"Yes, and especially you," James kissed him. "Oh, your nose is cold. What did you think of Tanner's horse?"

"And I would say especially you James." Jase smiled into the kiss. "Of course it is, the morning is still rather chilled. But that horse is beautiful, doesn't like the cold though."

"Yes, she's a bit older, the cold can be hard on her joints," James nodded. "But Tanner rode her on cattle drives for years, she deserves some rest."

Jase nodded in understanding. "Her breed is beautiful, Andalusians always are no matter how old." He paused to let go of James. "We heading off soon?"

"Yes, Keith and Colin and their gang are just at the end of the street. I think they opted for a wagon, it makes it easier for Stephen," James jumped back on the wagon and offered Jase a hand.

Jase hopped up onto the wagon, accepting James's assistance. "A wagon definitely would be of help for Stephen." Jase nodded and settled himself comfortably on the wagon next to James.

"We should be there in time for lunch," James said, flicking the reins to get Dash started. "That's a small inn, we usually stay there, and we know the food is good. We can rent rooms, clean up a bit, and go see Senior Gomez."

"So a decent trip then." Jase leaned against James, he quickly wrapped the blanket around them and safely held the thermos. "You guys have this all planned out? Well I suppose you guys have been there before so why shouldn't you." He smiled as they began setting off.

"Well if you want to stay, we've found it's safe down there," James offered. "If you'd rather sleep in our bed tonight, we can do that as well."

"I can protect myself and I have you. I feel safe enough. I would like to stay the night." Jase spoke without hesitation, lightly touching at his pistols that he had shoved in his belt.

"There's even a place to dance, if you'd like," James said, taking his hand. "We rather like the town, it's small, but a lot like what we have in Silver Dollar. You'll get to meet the man who makes the hat pins as well, they sell beautiful silver. We should find you a watch."

"I really would like that, I want to enjoy our time there together. Also I was thinking about needing a watch." Jase laughed. "We're thinking similar." He held tightly onto James's hand for a moment then relaxed his grip.

"I saw you reach for your pocket when Alec said that, so I thought you might be used to carrying a watch," James ran his fingertips over Jase's palm. "And it comes in handy in winter, when it gets dark earlier."

"Oh, that wasn't really subtle was it?" Jase asked awkwardly. "I actually lost my watch a few weeks ago... well more like eight weeks ago, so not long before I arrived here. It's been hell trying to always tell the time without it."

"Well then we'll have to find you a good dependable one," James said. "I can never keep track of mine, I finally put it in my drawer. Too many spills off Xena, and I was afraid to break it, so I kept taking it off and leaving it odd places."

"It was my own stupidity that I lost it. Think it was when I was dressing it flipped out of my pocket and I didn't realise for almost an entire day - and I had left the place I had been staying at."

"We'll find you a nice one," James assured him. "And if you'd prefer gold, they have those as well."

Jase shook his head. "No gold. I find gold unsightly, not sure why." He warmed his face with the thermos. "I prefer silver."

"Well, silver looks lovely against your skin," James kissed the band on his hand.

Jase was glad that the others couldn't see him since he flushed red rather brightly. "You always know what to say James. But must admit that you aren't wrong."

"My little Brit," James smiled. "You're handsome in sun, but you look better in moonlight, with a fire."

"James..." Jase made an attempt to hide behind the thermos his face was so hot. He couldn't even think of words to say to James in response.

"And you make me want to eat you when you blush," James continued, voice low, only for Jase's ears. "It makes me want to keep you in bed, and ravish you."

"You trying to make this trip torture for me?" Jase asked in a joking manner, but he couldn't hide the shiver that travelled through him.

"No, but I love watching you blush, it's irresistible," James pulled Jase close to his side. "I'll make it up to you later, when we get to the inn. I'm sure the others will be wanting some time alone as well."

"I have no doubt on that." Jase snuggled into James's side, his eyes closed as he just took in the feel of James next to him. A few moments later he reopened his eyes and decided to have some of the tea from the thermos, instantly warmed by the drink.

James hummed something, a song he had been working out in his head, and kept Jase tucked into his side in the blankets. Dash was content to follow the others, and they were only going at a gentle walk, slow enough for James to wrap the reins around the brake, and pull Jase closer.

"This is nice." Jase murmured when James pulled him closer. "And whatever it was you were humming, sounds like it is something lovely." Jase decided to not pay attention to their surroundings and instead focused only on James.

"I'm trying to work something out, some words, in my head," James said. "So far I only have the music, I need to get out my guitar when we get home." James kept Jase close, and pressed a kiss to his cold cheek.

"And when the piano is fixed I could if you like add some to it..." He sighed happily and pulled the blanket tighter, he glared up at the sky since the weather felt colder than it had even moments ago but then made an attempt to get as close to James as possible on the wagon.

"I'd love that," James said. He cleared his throat. "Can we pick up the pace, everyone? It's getting chilly and I'd rather not be caught in the open if it decides to storm." Low grey clouds hung on the horizon, and James pulled a second blanket around them.

"Stupid weather." Jase muttered. "Doesn't it know that it's not quite winter yet." He snuggled down into the blankets and again glared at the sky.

"Apparently not," James shivered as the wind picked up, and Dash settled into a hard trot. "We might get a little rain, I'm glad we brought dry clothes.

"Well it better not rain until we are safely arrived at our destination." Jase grumbled, having another bit of tea to try and warm up a little more.

"I hope not," the faster speed made for a lot quicker trip than they had been anticipating, and they made it into the town just ahead of a light rain. James and Alec got the horses settled into the stable just as the drops started to fall, and James met Jase in their room, face chilled with rain drops.

Jase was relieved upon arrival, having just beaten the light rain. Jase along with the others - besides James and Alec - headed up to the rooms that they were given, Jase removing his boots, hat and coat before curling up on the bed waiting for James. He felt like resting for a short while until they had to go and do the business that they were there for.

James shed his coat and boots, and joined Jase in the bed. "We made it just in time, I hope the hay at home doesn't get too wet," he curled up against Jase's back, happy to be the big spoon. "Thanks for starting a fire, love."

"I didn't. It was already lit, I think the inn must be expecting guests so they have lit the fires in the rooms already." Jase pressed back against James. The bed had felt strange under him, foreign but that may have been since he was so use to James's bed and having James with him since now the bed seemed much more comfortable.

"Are you warm enough?" James asked, wrapping an arm over Jase. "I don't want you chilly, my little moon prince," he kissed Jase's curls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moon Prince?" Jase questioned whilst removing his glasses, worried about crushing them. "And yeah, the room was warm when I arrived and now I have your warmth."

"Your pale skin, and you're my prince," James nuzzled him. "Mine to ravish."

"Pale like the moon hmm?" Jase turned in James's arms to face him. "I do enjoy being ravished by you."

"You look handsomest by moonlight in our own bed, but I'll take you any way I can have you," James kissed his lover.

"That's because it's home James. Our home since you are at your most handsome at home as well. But I must say you look handsome always." Jase kissed James back and cuddled close to him.

"A little rest, and then we can go talk with Senor Gomez," James said, holding him close.

"Not really tired but this is comfortable after being on the wagon for so long." Jase allowed his body to relax in James's arms.

"Anything else I can do?" James ran his hands over Jase's soft skin. "This is nice."

"Just keep touching me. Your touch is calming." Jase closed his eyes to better focus on James's hands on his skin. "And if you want me to do anything for you James, I'm open and listening, willing to help you too."

"Nothing but being here beside me for right now," James kept his hands in contact with Jase's skin.

"Easy, can do that James." He wrapped an arm around James and shifted closer till he was completely touching James.

"Why, is there something I should be asking you for? I'm still green at this, I'm afraid," James sighed into his hair and inhaled the scent of his husband.

"Not at all, and I'm just as new as you are. I just wanted to ask since you always do so much for me." Jase slid his hand under James's shirt, wanting to be in contact with his skin.

"Tell me if I'm getting it wrong, though?" James bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me, you've made me feel better about so many things so don't worry about hurting me. Even my left arm has pretty much entirely healed, sure it's still a bit red but the discomfort barely registers now thanks to your care and help." Jase kissed James softly. "But don't bite your lip, only I can bite it."

That made James smile, laugh lines springing up at the corner of his eyes. "I don't deserve you, Jase," he said softly. "You're a treasure."

"And I don't deserve you so therefore we cancel each other out and therefore we deserve each other. I've been thinking about that for all of two seconds." Jase smiled broadly. "But you're the treasure not me, I could never be like treasure... I'm probably more a stray cat than treasure, even if that is a weird analogy."

"Nonsense, I'm some old tom cat that the storm dropped on a doorstep," James kissed him. "But we'll call it even."

"Yeah even it is." Jase huffed with a smile. "Well though must say you're not old, older than me, yes, but not old by a long shot." His hand began stroking James's hip.

"A few more miles on me," James leaned into the touch. "But not one of them I'd trade, they brought me to you."

"And I wouldn't have found you had the things that happened to me not happened, I'm not proud of myself but at least I can be good again now I'm with you." Jase's hand moved in slow circles on James's hip. "I am good right? I mean in general as a person even with what I've done?"

"You're a very good person, even if you hadn't had the experiences you had," James said softly. "Would you have robbed people if you hadn't been beaten and kidnapped?"

"I did before that, but to survive..." He whispered extra softly. "Since I pretty much had nothing when I ran from my parents." He sighed. "I got worse after the beatings, whippings and kidnapping." Jase felt a bit down revealing this but also better too, letting James know a bit more and knowing that James wouldn't reject him.

"So now that you have another way to survive, would you do that to good people for fun?" James already knew the answer, or Jase wouldn't be wearing his ring.

Jase looked startled at the mention of fun and shook his head. "Things I had to do were not fun James, but no I wouldn't steal now." He looked at his ring with pride, proud of himself for giving up his past for James.

"See? That's how I know you aren't a bad person," James kissed his palm. "Surviving is something to be proud of, even if it requires bad things. Hurting people for fun, or because you can, is bad."

"Well I did enjoy salting that garden." Jase smiled, liking the kiss on his palm. "But I'm happy now, that I survived." He made an attempt to hug James tightly.

"That was well deserved, good people don't use a whip," James retorted.

"It was well deserved I know." Jase held onto James his hand still on James's hip. "But all that rubbish I went through is over."

"Yes, and never again," James said firmly. "You'll be well taken care of, with a bit of spoiling for good measure."

"You've been spoiling me all week." Jase grinned. "And I have been enjoying it." He snuggled into James. "We're going to have to join the others soon..."

"I know, I think I heard Alec in the hall," James said regretfully. "The rain has let up a bit, so we can meet Senor Gomez."

"You can't miss hearing him." Jase laughed and rolled away from James in order to get up. He tidied himself up and pulled on his boots, coat and hat again before placing his pistols back into his belt.

James washed his face and put on his boots, and kissed Jase before he put on his own hat. "We should bring jackets, it was windy out there."

"Which is why I have my coat on James." Jase smiled and began buttoning it up. He went to adjust his glasses and realised that he wasn't wearing them - realising suddenly why his vision sucked at the moment. He quickly felt for them and put them on.

"Ah, no forgetting those," James said, opening the door and ushering him out.  
"I'm so excited!" Colin said. "I can't wait to see the foals from this year."  
"Definitely a plus, I might get one and saddle train it myself," Mallory said.

"I realised quick enough, but you are distracting enough that I could forget them." Jase fixed the glasses on his face and walked out the now open door. He began smiling at Colin's words but didn't interrupt him or Mallory as he headed over to them.

"That's actually a good idea," James said, "training a horse from a foal makes an amazing bond with them. It's like bottle feeding a puppy or kitten."

"Interested in a foal James? Another baby animal to look after?" Jase himself was interested but tried to play it off as only James being interested, although James's point was valid.

"Well, I haven't been able to do that before, from a foal, it's worth thinking about," James said. "Dash is the closest I have gotten, and he was already old enough to ride."

Jase's expression softened. "Then we are looking for a foal for you." He was determined for James to have a foal to raise for himself. "Also I'm paying for him or her."

"Well let's find one, and then we can fight over who pays," James said. "Time for us to get used to working as a team. The walk to Mr. Gomez's barn was short, and James greeted him in Spanish, before introducing those that he hadn't previously met.  
"Its nice to meet you, Jase," Senor Gomez shook his hand. "Do you have an idea of what kind of horse you are looking to ride? Or do you want to start with the carriage horses?"

"Alright then James. But I'm still paying for the foal." Jase quickly and quietly said as they reached Senor Gomez's barn. "Nice to meet you too Senor Gomez." Jase thought about the question for a second. "I think we should start with the carriage horses and then saddle horses."

"Well we have Clydesdales, Friesians, Shire horses, and a couple of mixed breed ones that were bred specifically as heavy work horses," Senor Gomez said. "How have the Friesians done for you, Keith?"  
"They're wonderful, high energy and very friendly," Keith smiled.  
"The mare is a doll, I ride her as a saddle horse as well," Colin added.

Jase nodded as he recognised each breed of horse mentioned and took time to think through which breed to look at first. He took James's hand and looked around from his place next to James.

"Come and meet them," Senor Gomez offered. "That might help you make your decision. I've raised all of them from birth, and they each have a personality of their own."

"Alright." Jase let go of James's hand and headed towards a Clydesdale. "They all look rather friendly." Jase wasn't intimidated by the large size of the horse and stood directly in front of him and greeted him like he would any other horse.

"There's another pair, two Percheron brothers. They were spoken for, but the owner decided to move back to the city and had no more need for them," Senior Gomez showed them to a large box stall where two dappled gray horses stood placidly.

"They're beautiful." Jase said in awe looking at the two carriage horses. "I like them James." He said turning to his husband. "What do you think? Have we found our carriage horses?" He turned back to watch the placid horses in their stall.

"Go in and pet them," James said, "see how they like you?" He followed Jase into the stall, and the two horses lifted their heads and whickered in greeting, head bumping their chests.  
"They have a bit of a sugar lump addiction," Senor Gomez handed Jase a bag of the treats.

Jase headed into the stall, not needing to be told again, he accepted the bag of treats, reaching in for a sugar cube and offered it to one of the horses while his other hand began petting the horses face. "Do they have names to address them by?"

"I've been using Aidan and Adam, but they'll come when you whistle," Mr. Gomez petted them. "I'm teaching them to respond to voice commands recently, I had more time with them than I have with most pairs."

"Which is which?" Jase kept petting the horse, giving him another treat before going to meet the brother, also giving him a treat before petting him. "They're easy to train?" Jase asked curiously since he was still new to horse training.

"Aidan is lighter, Adam has a darker face and coat, but honey colored eyes," Senor Gomez winked. "Watch this, and see if you can figure it out?" He started whistling and each horse's ears pricked up, but one came and tried to nose inside Senor Gomez's pockets.

"Intelligent. So easy to train then." He grinned at the horses then turned with a softer smile at James. "I like them. I really like them, they seem to have good personalities too." Jase tried out a whistle for the horses and got Aiden coming over to him, which made Jase rather happy that it worked - he had expected both horses to ignore him but on a second look Adam was still nosing at Senor Gomez's pockets.

"I told you, they're sugar lump addicts," Senor Gomez laughed. "Adam, go see Jase, he has the sugar.” Adam lifted his head and stared at Jase, before going to nose at his pockets.

Jase held out a sugar cube to Adam to encourage him and laughed happily when he had both horses nosing at him for more. "Yeah you did say, and I regret nothing right now they are lovely." Jase pulled out a couple more cubes to show them that they were not in his pockets - the cubes disappearing quickly from his hand.

"Papa, papa," a little girl burst into the stall and held up her arms for Senor Gomez to hold her.  
"Hello Claudia," he lifted her so she could pet the horses. He put her on Aiden's back and she giggled happily.

Jase stepped back from the horses as to not distract them when the young girl came running into the stall and leaned against James's side. "What do you think James? Do you like them?" He really wanted James's opinion on the horses.

"They're beautiful, and clearly gentle and trustworthy," James gestured to Claudia. "I know you were interested in Shire horses though, I don't want you to be disappointed."

Jase shook his head. "I suggested them, that was all. I'm not disappointed and I won't be either." He softly spoke sincere. "They're gentle enough to let a child sit on their back, that tells me a lot since many wouldn't dare sit on the back of a carriage horse because of their size, since they can seem intimidating."

"Well, Claudia has grown up around horses, she has very little fear," Senor Gomez said. "But on the other hand, I don't give it a second thought when she come out to pet them. I don't have to worry about her."  
"I say yes, then," James grinned. "We have a problem Mustang, Xena. She's scared of me, and defiant. I brought her, I'm hoping you can take her for the winter and train her."  
"That should be easy enough, just a matter of getting her to trust us," Senor Gomez nodded. "Turn her loose in the corral before you go. Now Jase, you wanted a saddle horse? Any particular breed?"

"I wouldn't know any good saddle horse breeds, what would you suggest for someone who is new to riding? He asked without any shame in not knowing, Senor Gomez as he knew and could easily tell knew his horses very well and so would trust his advice and suggestions. "Also James would like to look at the foals."

"Well I have a Trakehner who is a wonderful ride, and he's schooled to ride an English saddle as well," Senor Gomez offered. "I think he might be a good fit for you, he is across the barn. The foals are a little more challenging, I'd rather let one pick you, if you don't mind, James."

Jase nodded. "Right, I would like to meet uh him/her then." He trusted what Senor Gomez said and was rather eager to meet the horse. As much as Jase loved to ride Dash he still felt bad about it since it was still James's horse, he just no longer was vocal about it.

"This is Gulliver," Senor Gomez opened a stall door and a tall bay walked out. "He's very social, so if you're only planning on riding every few weeks, you don't want him. He loves the exercise, and he's really eager to please.”

"I plan on riding whenever the weather is good enough to ride. I'm trying to learn, also he's beautiful, but then again I think all horses are." Jase softly laughed and offered out his hand to the horse, letting his palm be snuffled before he began to pet him.

Gulliver rubbed his nose against Jase's hand and nosed at James. "He's gorgeous," James said. "And I think he likes you."  
"You're welcome to saddle him up and take him out in the corral?" Senor Gomez offered.

"I think he likes you too." Jase smiled, watching Gulliver nosing at James. He pet the horse with a smile.  
"If that's alright then I would like that, best way probably to know if we suit each other as horse and rider." He nodded, his eagerness to ride obvious since he hadn't been able to ride all week.

"Do you need any help with the saddle?" James asked. "The rain let up, you should be good to ride."

"Think I can handle it, I've saddled Dash before so I think I should be okay here." He smiled though, happy that James had asked anyway. He grabbed the tack he needed as directed by Señor Gomez and saddled up Gulliver easily.

"He's a beauty," James said. "I think Jase will be really happy with him." He watched Jase mount and ride out to the corral, Gulliver prancing happily.

Jase had no issue mounting the horse, setting him into a canter rather quickly, getting a feel for the horse. He found the horse's movement smooth and easy to balance, even though he didn't know the horse he had no fear of falling.

"How do you like him?" James asked as Jase swung down. "Smooth ride? He has a beautiful gait to watch."

"I had no fear whilst riding him, never felt like I would fall. I already trust this horse as much as I trust Dash." He pet and praised the horse quickly. "I think he will be a beautiful addition at home for riding."

"Good," James grinned. "We need at least one more saddle horse, preferable three or four. His Arabians are beautiful. There's a black one named Farley I think you might enjoy," he led Jase back to the stalls, where a black velvet nose poked out inquisitively.

Jase spotted the nose and smiled, offering his hand to be nosed at before he peaked into the stall. "Is this Farley?" He asked James while staring at the black horse with a smile.

"Yes," James petted Farley's ears.  
"He just turned two, and he's fast," Senor Gomez said. "He does great on long distances. There's another foal by his sire that was just weaned named Comet, he's in the yearling barn. But before we head that way, you said you're looking for stock horses? I just finished working with a herd of mostly dun and red mustangs. They aren't as trusting, but I can show you some exercises to help." He pointed out into the pasture, where the mustangs were running in the light drizzle.

Jase petted Farley with a smile. "Sounds like a really good horse and he seems friendly." Jase moved away from the horse now. "Well it would be good to meet the mustangs then." Jase was happy with how their trip here with meeting the horses was going so far and he was getting close to bouncing with all the lovely animals being around.

"Alright then," Senior Gomez showed him to the pasture. "Flame is the red stallion, he's the friendliest. Once he trusts you, the others will follow his lead. I rounded them up last winter when there was no food, they seem to understand, and they've been fairly easy to train."

"So just let him come over here?" Jase asked, a little wearier of these horses, but fascinated by them all the same. He watched them, his focus being on the horse pointed out as Flame.

"Try an apple," Senor Gomez offered, handing Jase several. "Flame, come say hi," he whistled.

Jase took the apples and held one out for the stallion, whistling for the horse, smiling as the stallion began to come closer.

Flame poked his head over the fence, but stopped to sniff Jase carefully, and studied him.

Jase smiled encouragingly at the horse, offering him the apple on a flat palm. "Hello Flame."

Flame picked up the apple carefully, not letting his lips touch Jase. He took a few steps back to eat it, and then returned to within petting range.

Jase took his hand back slowly after Flame took the apple then slowly put his hand back out, wary still, waiting to see if the horse would let him pet him.

Flame pushed his head forward, the warm velvet of his nose just brushing the tips of Jase's fingers.

Jase smiled and greeted the horse again, beginning to pet him slowly on the nose. He made sure to do nothing that would startle the other horse, wanting the horse to trust him at least a little.

"I really like him," James said softly. "I think with you riding Dash and Farley, I could ride Flame and Xena, and train a foal."

I think that sounds like a plan." Jase brought his hand back in and gave a couple of apples to James. "I think you should say hello."

"Hi handsome," James held out an apple to Flame, who was a lot more friendly at the second treat. "You'll get as spoiled as Dash in no time," James scratched Flame's nose as he crunched on the apple, juice running down his chin.

"Well he already likes you James." Jase laughed and smiled. He leaned on the fence, watching James interact with the stallion and couldn't stop smiling. "Flame and you will go well together as horse and rider, it's easy to see." Jase offered an apple to another of the horses who had cautiously approached them.

"That's Baby," Senor Gomez said. "She's a bit shyer, but very sweet. She's more than happy to do anything you ask, as long as you're gentle with her. She has some scars on her flanks, I'm not sure if she was captured when she was younger, but she definitely doesn't like yelling."

Jase nodded and turned a soft expression to the horse. "Hello beautiful." He patiently held the apple out to her and kept his voice gentler, even slipping into his original accent. "Would you like the apple?" He asked softly, watching the horse watching him. He watched her slowly getting closer and snatch up the apple, munching it as she continued to watch him.

"She had a foal this spring with Flame, that little one with the blanket," Senor Gomez pointed out a tiny red foal with a black mane and tail peeking out from behind the water trough. "He's got a lean build, but he was born late in spring, should fill out."

"Well if Baby and Flame are his parents, he is going to be a very beautiful and strong horse as he gets older." Jase smiled, spotting the tiny foal and finally getting to pet Baby for a couple of moments before she trotted off.

"I'd rather he go with his mother, he's not quite weaned," Senor Gomez said. "I haven't named him yet, but he is very sweet."

"Then I hope they get a good owner." Jase smiled. "And the foal a fitting name." He watched the other horses, either trotting around or just grazing.

"Do you think they would do for stock horses for a mail station?" James asked thoughtfully. "Other than Baby? She seems to need an understanding rider."

Jase kept staring at the horses but then turned a questioning gaze towards Senor Gomez, beginning to wonder the same thing.

"I think James is right, other than Baby, yes," Senor Gomez said. "She has a few more years of good breeding in her, but she needs a gentle hand. The others are good, strong stock horses, they can run long distances with no issue at all. Baby is trained to a cart as well, if you know anyone that needs that."  
"I wonder," Antonio said thoughtfully. "May I take her out on a lead? We're looking for a horse for my partner who can't see well."  
"Of course," Senor Gomez opened the gate and led her out by the halter. She whickered at Antonio's outstretched palm, and went directly to Stephen, blowing softly against his cheek.

Jase leaned against James, watching Baby be led out. "I think Baby has claimed her rider." He smiled since Stephen deserved a good horse like Baby. "And I think we have found ours too, besides the foal which you are yet to meet but on the whole the horses here are amazing James, I'm so happy that we came here."

"Yes, I think we found the perfect fits for us," James agreed.."Can we meet Farley's brother, Senor Gomez?"   
"Ah yes,he's quite spirited, but a gentle one," Senor Gomez led them into the yearling barn. The first stall held a black Arabian, quite similar to Farley, except for a white blaze on his face. "This is Comet, his only problem is he's an escape artist. And he picks pockets," Comet poked his head out and made a rather frustrated noise. "He hates to be left with the other horses, he just loves people."

Jase smiled at the yearling then turned to look at James. "What do you think of him?" Jase asked since any younger horse that James chose would be James's.

"He sounds smart, and a handful," James grinned. "Reminds me of Dash. I think he'd be a perfect fit."

"Should we purchase then?" Jase asked with a smile. "We've done well for today." He let Comet sniff at his hand.

"I think so, let's leave a few horses for someone else," James teased.

"That would probably be a good idea." Jase laughed. "Got to resist buying the lot." He said jokingly serious.

"Maybe someday," James smiled. "I'm tempted too, but there's still the livestock show."

"Yeah I know, more animals still to get." Jase said with a nod. Jase began walking out of the yearling barn so that they could pay for the horses.

"Will you want to take them home, or should I drive them up?" Senor Gomez asked.  
"We should probably take them, but we'll need lead ropes," James said thoughtfully.

Jase nodded. "It would be good to do the trip with the horses, also I've been thinking about possibly riding Gulliver back." Jase mentioned with a smile. "I can lead another horse too from the saddle."

"Alright, sound good," James agreed. "If you can, lead Dash.He's very calm, and it will help the other horses as well."

"If I lead Dash, who will be hooked up to the wagon?" Jase asked curiously beginning to count out the money that he owed for the horses.

"Adam or Aidan," James grinned. "It will give them a chance to see how I drive before they have to pull the carriage. "I'll lead the foal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright then that's settled." Jase handed over the money to Senor Gomez, paying for Gulliver and the foal like he said he would but also added in enough to cover Aidan. Jase did not want to leave only James to pay for all their new horses.

"Jase," James protested weakly. "You didn't have to. But thank you," he kissed his cheek softly. "I'll thank you properly when we get home."

"We're married James, it's just fair that I help pay for the animals. Also I wanted to." Jase smiled and gave James a one armed hug. "And I'm sure you will, even if you really don't need to."

"Of course I need to, you need to feel appreciated. And I want to," James grinned. "Just wait until after the harvest, we can take the foal out on a lead rope for walks."

"I do feel appreciated James." Jase smiled. "And get training the other horses too. But I'm looking forward to watching you with the foal. Should we head back to our room now? Also are we taking the horses now or in the morning?" He asked.

"We'll take the horses in the morning, and I'll bring Xena over. Ready to get dinner?"

"Okay and yeah, I'm ready James." Jase leaned in close to James, letting him lead them wherever they were going to go.

James led him to a small restaurant next to the hotel. The others trickled in slowly to other tables, but James held his hand and kept his attention on Jase.  
"I always order the enchiladas and a margarita, but whatever you'd like. Let me know if you need help with the menu?  
The storm was raging outside again, but the restaurant was warm. The candlelight was intimate, and Tanner and Eve were sharing a kiss at one of the tables.

Jase smiled at the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant and sat down at a table right next to James, he enjoyed being close to him. He didn't pay attention to any of the other couples at various tables around them. Thoughtfully Jase picked up a menu after hearing James's choice, thankful that there was some description of the food, one catching his eye. "Quesadilla." He murmured wincing at his horrible pronunciation and looked to James for help in order to not embarrass himself with his terrible pronunciation.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly. "Try que_sa_de_a."

Jase tried it, breathing in relief when he got it and was able to order. "Thank you James." Jase said quietly and kissed James.

"A bit of practice and you'll sound like a native," James squeezed his hand. "I've heard the sort of accents your tongue is capable of speaking."

"Or at least as good as you are." Jase smiled, leaning against James and watching the candle flickering. "I'm no linguist though."

"But you'll learn enough to get by," James smiled. "Dash knows some commands in Spanish, I'll have to show you."

"You will have to show me now that you have told me." Jase grinned, still staring at the candle. "Even with this weather today the day has been pleasant."

"I'll show you as soon as we get home," James agreed. "I'm glad you're enjoying the trip."

"Looking forward to learning, and hearing you speak the words." Jase sat up straight now that their food had arrived, breathing in the appealing scent.

"We can definitely do that," James leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Te quiero, mi amor, I want you, my love."

Jase closed his eyes and sighed softly. "peut-être plus tard, mon amour. Maybe later my love." Jase responded switching briefly to fluent French.

James's fork clattered down to land on his plate. "Say something else?" He begged.

"Then you have to say something else too." Jase thought for a moment, taking time to swallow a bite of food. "  
“Peut-être plus tard; quand nous sommes à la maison ou même ce soir, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous me voulez. Maybe later; when we are home or even tonight you can do whatever it is you want with me." It was the first thing that Jase thought of to say, saying it completely straight faced, taking another bite of food.

James nodded, eyes wide. He took a gulp of his drink and eyes Jase hungrily, food forgotten.

"Your turn." Jase prompted with a smile, casually still eating, enjoying the effect he was having on James right now, thankful that the other couples at the other tables were all preoccupied with themselves.

"Quiero ser contigo," James brushes his fingers over Jase's knuckles. "Para mi vida entera. I want to be with you, for my whole life."

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement James." Jase replied immediately and took James's hand with his own, almost forgetting to translate at first. "Me too, I love you so much James."

"Mi tesoro, my treasure," James smiled. "Mi esposo, my husband. No puedo respirar sin ti, I can't breathe without you."

"Vos mots sont plus doux que je le mérite , mais je vais toujours vous tenir à respirer ma vie épargne mari. Your words are sweeter than I deserve but I'll always keep you breathing my life saving husband." Jase replied, slightly blushing now and completely ignoring everything around them, focused only on James.

"Podemos llevar flan al cuarto de nosotros para desayunar," James said. "We can bring flan back to the room with us for breakfast. Algo dulce para mi amor, something sweet for my love."

" Merde James. Tu sais vraiment comment string vos mots ensemble. Damn it James. You really know how to string your words together." Jase groaned softly.

James waved to the waitress and asked for dessert to take along. She smiled and brought them two boxes, and winked.  
"Necesitan energia," she accepted the cash.  
"She said we'll need energy," James laughed. "I think there's extra food as well. Ready?"

Jase smiled. "I understood that it was something to do with energy." Jase ran a hand through his hair; still smiling and stood up from his chair. "Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you for today James."

"Any time I can make you smile, lover," James said, a hand on the smell of his back. It was a short walk next door, and James kissed him softly when they got back to their room.

"You always make me smile." Jase leaned lightly against James as they walked back next door to their room. The fire still burning warmly, making the room comfortable without being go too hot. He returned the kiss and took the food from James, setting the boxes down safely.

"Good," James kissed him softly, and pulled Jase down on his lap on the bed. He unbuttoned Jase's shirt and ran his hands over the rain cooled skin.

Jase positioned himself comfortably on James's lap once pulled down. "Desperate to touch me James?" He asked watching James's hands unbuttoning his shirt and slightly shivering as the hands ran over his cool skin, quickly warming it.

"Yes," James moaned quietly, smelling the juncture of skin at Jase's throat. He rolled his hips against Jase and buried his hands in the dark curls.

Jase held onto James, letting him do as he wished. He shivered and rolled his hips down against James automatically when James rolled against his, moaning softly at the feel of James's hands in his hair.

"You taste so good," he murmured, kissing Jase. He rolled them so Jase was beneath him and left a trail of wet bruises down his torso.

Jase quietly moaned at James's words, getting distracted pleasantly by the kiss. He stared up at James until the trail of wet bruises started causing him to close his eyes and try to keep his voice quiet.

"Can I hear you?" James asked, rubbing his nose against Jase's belly. He lifted Jase in his hands and sucked a bruise on his thigh with a moan.

James asking to hear him made Jase unable to keep quiet, he had been self conscious since they weren't home but now he couldn't help his noises. He swore with a moan and shivered, the bruise to his thigh making him want more of James.

"That's it," James encouraged, skipping his cock to nuzzle his other thigh with a sharp nip of teeth.

Jase hissed and bit back a needy whine however swore again; moaning, the nip getting to him as usual.

James sighed against his skin, moaning in appreciation at the sight of Jase so aroused. He crawled up Jase's body to steal a kiss, his cock resting heavy against Jase's.

Jase pulled James down against him once James crawled up his body to kiss him, wrapping a leg around him, pressing their cocks more firmly together.

"Baby," James groaned, rutting against him. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Jase groaned and buried his head into James's shoulder for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths - he hadn't expected James's words. He quickly recomposed himself at least somewhat and dropped the leg from around James. "Then watch me James."

James rubbed a hand down Jase's belly, precum leaking from his own cock. He leaned back to get a better view, squeezing the base of his cock.

Jase looked right at James as he took himself in his hand, however broke the eye contact, leaning back into the pillow with a moan, eyes closing automatically as he began to stroke himself, biting at his lip at first but starting to whimper and moan the further along he got - never forgetting that James was watching him.

"That's it, make yourself come for me," James moaned against his mouth.

Jase's hand slightly faulted and he groaned softly, his hand picking up the pace and it wasn't long before Jase was groaning out James's name as he came.

James shivered and came with a shout, his release painting Jase's belly.

Jase after a moment opened his eyes, eyeing the mess a second before meeting James's eyes.

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," James captured his mouth in a greedy kiss.

"It's hotter that you got off on watching me." Jase murmured right before the greedy kiss, which Jase returned just as greedily.

"Of course," James sighed. "How could I not come watching you?"

"I like that I affect you that much." Jase murmured affectionately, his clean hand coming up to run through James's hair.

"You drive me crazy," James grabbed his discarded shirt to clean them. He blew out the lantern and pulled Jase close for a lazy kiss.

"Do I now?" Jase smiled and lazily stretched as James cleaned them. He snuggled close to James and initiated another lazy kiss, not wanting to stop kissing James.

"Yes," James wrapped his arms around his husband. "You drive me" kiss "utterly" kiss "mad."

Jase was smiling and hugging his husband rather tightly. "You make me very happy James."

"I hope so," James said quietly. "I do my best."

"Your best is perfect." Jase murmured with a smile, pulling back to try and look at James in the dark.

"Not ready for sleep, then?" James asked fondly. He moved back so Jase could focus on him without his glasses.

Jase was trying to focus on James, silently cursing his terrible eyesight, sometimes he almost forgot how bad his eyes were. "Not quite tired, the day may have been long but it's been exciting."

"It was fun," James agreed. "But I enjoy any time I get to spend with you."

Jase nodded, agreeing with James. "Just wish you didn't look so blurry to me right now."

James slid the glasses onto Jase's face with a smile. "Better?" He kissed his cheek.

"Thank you James, it's much better." Jase kissed James and moved closer to him again, still staring with a smile, etching this moment into his memory.

"We're going to have a full working ranch by the time we're done," James said. "We might need to plant a second hay and grain field."

"That may be a good idea regardless but our ranch is expanding that's for sure and I'm glad that it is." He touched at James's face softly.

"Its exciting," James grinned. "After the harvest we'll have a party."

"You seem so eager for the after harvest party." Jase softly laughed. "Must be a rather exciting party every year if you're this excited for it.

"This is the first year I'm not sleeping alone in the bunkhouse," James smiled. "We have a home. This will be the first year we can have it at our ranch."

"And you will not ever be sleeping alone in the bunk house ever again." Jase said seriously. "Oh, I would like to do that, having it at our home."

"THAT'S why I'm excited," James grinned. "Good reason."

Jase smiled, leaning forward to peck James's nose. "I like seeing you excited."

"I haven't been excited about anything in a really long time," James said. "Its nice to have something to look forward to."

Jase nodded with a smiled and took off his glasses again, placing them aside again with a yawn. "And as much as I still want to remain awake I think we better get some sleep, since we have a long trip back tomorrow."

"That's true," James curled in closer to him. "Goodnight sweetheart, good dreams."

"Sleep well James." Jase cuddled James and kissed his cheek before closing his eyes and letting himself slowly drift off to sleep.

James nodded and watched Jase's breathing slow, lashes dark against his cheeks. By the time James drifted off, Jase was snoring beside him, hair tickling James's nose.

Jase was warm and comfortable next to James, and slept rather well despite not being in a familiar bed. He did begin to wake up however earlier than he usually would, moving slightly against James partially awake.

"Good morning, lover," James yawned and stretched around him.

"Morning." Jase yawned then opened his eyes, smiling. "Sleep well?" He asked quietly, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up quicker before reaching for his glasses.

"Yes, I always sleep well next to you," James kissed him. "Shall I go down and get coffee to go with our flan?"

Jase smiled and hummed happily, kissing James back. "That would be nice, coffee this morning would be nice."

"Alright, keep my spot warm," James stole another kiss before slipping out of bed and pulling on his clothes. He put more wood on the fire and closed the door behind him quickly to keep in the warmth.

"I will James, don't you worry." Jase said kissing James and settling between his and James's side, pulling the covers up completely to try and keep the spot as warm as possible.  
James soon returned to the room with a tray. "There's a pot of chocolate, and a pot of coffee, I recommend half and half," he handed Jase a mug and a piece of flan.

When James returned Jase smiled, smelling the coffee and chocolate. "Thank you James." Jase kissed James as he accepted a mug and piece of flan.

James nodded and enjoyed the kiss, tucking back under the covers next to his husband. He pulled Jase into his lap, selfish of the warmth that existed between them. "The rain has stopped, but there's still a chill. We can see the leather maker before we collect the horses."

Jase steadied his mug and flan as he was suddenly pulled into James's lap. He softly laughed and settled comfortably. "At least the rain has stopped, the chill is easy enough to deal with. I am looking forward to seeing the leather maker." He began eating his flan and drinking from his mug.

James agreed, tucking into his own breakfast. The other container held tortillas fries crisp, dipped in butter, sugar, and cinnamon. He broke one in half and dunked it in his mug, offering Jase the other piece.

Jase accepted the other piece and dipped it into the mug before biting at it, smiling when he tasted it. "Oh, that's really good." He mentioned not so much surprised as much as impressed.

"Aren't they? We'll get some to take home," James smiled.

"Amazing." Jase finished his breakfast and leaned against James.

"Ready to get dressed?" James asked reluctantly.

"I feel like I should be asking you that since you sound so reluctant." Jase snuggled against James, the warm bed and room making him reluctant himself to get up.

"I can always stay in bed longer with you," James stole another kiss. "But tonight in our own bed will have to do."

"But we should get up." Jase sighed, hugging James for another moment before letting go and manoeuvring himself off the bed.

James stood and dressed quickly, gathering their clothes. "I'll collect the horses if you'll pay for the room and meet me at the stable?"

Jase quickly began dressing and headed over to James while buttoning his shirt, kissing his cheek. "I'll meet you at the stable then." He said then finishing buttoning his shirt before sliding into his boots and grabbing his hat.

James hitched Dash to the cart, and put a bridle on Xena. She danced around, seeming to know that something was going on. She was a lot calmer than at home, too worn out from the long walk the previous day to fight.

Jase gathered up his coat and headed down to pay for the room, heading out to the stable a few moments later.

"Do you want to drive Dash, or lead Xena?" James asked.

"I'll drive Dash I think." Jase smiled, walking over to Dash, greeting him and petting him before turning to Xena to greet her too.

James led Xena down the street, and she stopped to munch on a piece of tumbleweed. He stood and watched Jase driving, a fond smile on his face. In the space of a single season, he had a husband and a home, and a life that he'd come to be fiercely protective of.

Jase easily drove Dash, softly laughing as Xena stopped to much on a tumbleweed. Jase was rather happy with how his life had changed in just one week and he would not do anything differently now that he had a family with James.

"Alright then Xena," James scolded, pulling her along. Senor Gomez chuckled outside the barn.

Jase stopped the wagon and hopped down. "Good morning Senor Gomez." He said heading over to James.

"Hello Jase," Senor Gomez offered his hand. "You made quite the impression on Gulliver yesterday, I've never seen him so excited."

Jase took the hand, giving it a firm shake. "Really? That's nice to hear since he also made quite the impression on me. I will take very good care of him."

"I have no doubt of that, or he wouldn't be going home with you," Senor Gomez laughed. "I'm very selective about who has my horses, and the personality must fit the rider. It's why I won't sell one to Alec."

Jase laughed, covering his mouth. "Well that is very smart not selling to Alec. " He quickly looked back at Dash who had been behaving regarding the sneezing much more recently.

"Yes, no reason to give my horses to someone who loves practical jokes," Senor Gomez sighed dramatically.

"And not to mention teaching the horses bad manners along with teasing them." Jase added.

"Alec is a wonderful person, and Ronson has one of my horses," Senor Gomez said. "But I like to think my horses are a bit above average, and someone like Alec would be incredibly stressful for them, and frustrating."

Jase nodded. "Wonderful person just not great with horses. Your horses all of them appear to be wonderful Senor Gomez, and I am glad that you believe that I am worthy enough to own one."

"Considering that you ride Dash... he's one of my prized ones," Senor Gomez smiled. "I kept him older than I usually do, hadn't found the right person for him. When James came back to Silver Dollar after the Rangers, he came down and Dash and him were meant to be."

"Dash is a great horse, and I have learned how to ride without being fearful of falling off." Jase smiled and took James's hand, hearing about how James had gotten Dash.

"You certainly didn't look afraid yesterday. Hello, you must be Xena," Senor Gomez held out a carrot.  
Xena studied him carefully, before deciding to take the carrot and step away.

"I figured there was no reason to be fearful." Jase said quickly, watching the exchange with Xena, not surprised by her behaviour.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, I'd better fetch a bedroll," Senor Gomez laughed. “Easy, beautiful," he held out his hand to her. "Someone was horribly mean to her. I'll sleep in her stall to get her used to non threatening contact."

Jase really hoped that by the end of winter they would have the real Xena - who wasn't fearful or so stubborn that working with her was difficult. Jase knew that he knew very little about these things but with careful observation he was learning things rather quickly. "Alright if that's all, we should gather our new horses then and be on our way."

"She'll be a new horse when you see her again, Jase," Senor Gomez smiled. "The others are waiting for you tied in the barn. I put a blanket on Comet, the yearling, to keep him warm."

"I hope she is, James had been trying so hard with her." He smiled and began heading over to the barn to collect the horses.

"I've never been completely unsuccessful," Senor Gomez smiled. "Worse comes to worse, I will bring her in the house with the family."

Jase turned. "I'm glad about that. James does deserve good horses." He said, not forgetting about James being right there with them. He went and grabbed a couple of the horses at a time bringing them all out.

"He's quite special," Senor Gomez told James quietly. "You're very lucky."

"I am," James nodded, watching Jase interact with the animals. "He's come a long way."

Jase brought out Gulliver last and gave each horse some level of affection and attention since after they went to the leather maker they would have a long trip back home.

"Are you ready for some last shopping before we head out?" James asked, petting Gulliver. "And I want to get some sweet bread from the bakery on our way as well."

"Yeah James, all ready." He held fast onto the lead rope on Gulliver, he wasn't going to jump up on him till they were heading back.

"Let's tie them at the hitching post, and we can see the leather worker and go to the bakery," James suggested. He waved to Antonio and Stephen, who were coming to collect Baby and her foal.

Jase nodded and began to lead Gulliver and the two carriage horses over to the hitching post, leaving the wagon where it was with Dash for the moment.

"Who should we hitch up. Adam or Aidan?" James asked, opening the door to the leather shop. He greeted the store owner, and then walked around, choosing several collars and leashes for the dogs, and a handful of bridles. "See if there's a set of holsters you like, and a saddle? And don't forget boots."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aiden I think." Jase said while hitching him to the post before petting him briefly. He headed into the leather shop, heading straight over to the holsters. after careful consideration he found a pair that seemed to not only look good but seemed very sturdy. He picked it up and headed over to the boots, choosing a simple but sturdy pair - sturdiness was important to him - but as far as he could tell everything here was sturdy. 

In order to go find a saddle Jase placed the holster and boots at the counter ready to purchase before heading over to the saddles, choosing a beautiful dark leather one, with etched in patterns. He took it over and placed it down.

"James, do you think the cats will also need collars?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Get a second pair of boots, you'll need a spare pair to dry with the snow," James reminded. "And collars for the kittens as well, sounds good to me." James chose a new pair of boots for himself, and a belt. "That saddle is really nice, Dash will strut around and we'll never hear the end of it," James grinned.

"Right, almost forgot.' Jase laughed and headed back to the boots grabbing a second pair, similar to the pair he already chose. "Also I think Gulliver will strut just as much with that saddle when I ride him." He walked back over to the counter, grabbing the cat collars on his way.

"Quite possibly," James agreed, handing Jase his wallet. "If you'll pay, I'll load everything into the wagon."

Jase took the wallet with a nod, getting out his own and counting out the correct amount for both of them. He handed the money over and a couple moments later came out to help finish loading the last items onto the wagon.

"I saw that," James smiled. "You're determined not to let me spoil you, aren't you?" He led Jase over to the clothing store and handed the woman running the counter several large bills. "Now, some clothes for you, and I told her to make sure they are good quality. Soft shirts, silk pants," he ran his fingers down Jase's neck. "Something I can enjoy taking off you," he murmured in his ear.

"That's not it James, I just wanted to help with the last few items. I can't expect you to load everything when I have items I bought myself and you do spoil me rather a lot anyway." Jase had been so caught up in buying the horses and leather he had momentarily forgotten about needing clothes until he was standing within the store. He shivered and tried to not react anymore because of James's fingers and his murmuring. 

Looking around he did feel a little out of place with the very good quality clothes, he hadn't worn anything this good quality in years but the clothing looked amazing and they all felt soft and were surprisingly more comfortable than he remembered these kinds of clothes being.

"There are proper suit jackets as well, you should get one, so I can take you on a very fancy date," James said, picking up a green cashmere sweater that matched Jase's eyes. "This would look lovely on you."

"There is no way that I can expect you to buy these James." Jase quickly spoke, looking at the suit jackets, feeling the material before he chose one that he liked then looked up to see the sweater. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He smiled and nodded anyway. "I guess it would, the green is rather nice."

"Yes, I am enjoying it," James smiled, holding up a sweater that matched his own sky blue eyes. "And I enjoy it because you don't expect it."

"And that sweater would look lovely on you James." He noted it with a smile and picked up a few more pairs of trousers and shirts as well as some more casual jackets and another coat.

James chose several pairs of trousers for himself, and snuck in a garter belt and stockings when Jase was looking at coats. He thought it might suit Jase perfectly under the clean dress that waited at home.

Jase happily occupied himself with gathering a decent pile of much needed clothing, he headed over to the counter to place down everything he had chosen and was already counting out his money.

"Incorrigible," James kissed his cheek. "Take your things out to the wagon and let me spoil you. I already paid."

"But you can't have already paid for everything I chose." Jase was feeling a bit more surprised, he had expected spoiling with the clothes but he hadn't expected for James to buy everything.

"I gave her more than enough, she only had to give me change," James thanked the woman softly in Spanish, and picked up his own bag of purchases. "Bakery?"

Jase sighed but picked up his couple of bags of items. "Bakery." Jase smiled again and made towards the exit of the shop, placing the bag into the wagon. He stood by Dash a moment to scratch at his ears.

"I got you something for later," James murmured in his ear, holding out his hand.

Jase let go of Dash and took James's hand. "Thank you James but now I am going to be thinking about whatever it is you bought me for the entire trip back." He was eager now to see the sweets that the bakery held.

"You can take a look before we leave," James smiled as he opened the bakery door. Out came the smell of warm corn tortillas and baking sweets. James headed for the pineapple and custard filled treats, and pointed out the besos, or kisses. "They're a corn cake, rolled in strawberry jam and coconut."

"I might just do that." Jase breathed in the sweet scent of baking sweets and he did catch the scent of the corn tortillas, he smiled and studied each different sweet on display. "Corn cake? Sounds nice."

"I always get a few of those, and some conchas," James pointed out a sugar covered pastry. "The name means shell. The bread isn't very sweet, only the sugar on top. And they're very good dipped in coffee or chocolate."

"Then I will trust you with choosing what is good." Jase quietly said still studying the different items, fascinated since he had never seen anything like these before, they were very different to anything he knew growing up.

James chose a box with a whole flan, several bags of warm tortillas, and filled a box with one of each kind of pastry. "Try this," he handed Jase a warm cookie in the shape of a pig. "They are gingerbread. I'll get us a tin to make hot chocolate at home too."

Jase accepted the warm cookie and bit off the head. "It's amazing." He slowly finished the cookie and sighed contentedly, reaching for his wallet and trying to do it without James seeing him.

James saw what he was doing and smiled, looking at the display of spices until Jase had paid. He chose some dried peppers and chocolate to purchase, and a tortilla press and a bag of ground corn.

Jase looked over at James and added the extra cash into the purchase. He headed over to James. "All done James?" Jase asked, looking at the extra items in approval.

"Yes, anything else you want to try? Have you had molé?"

"I've heard of it, well more accurately had some kind of it back in England which was a long time ago, and I'm quite certain that it wasn't authentic, so any chance to try authentic I'll take it, I'll go pay for it."

"Alright," James agreed, choosing several types. "This black one is a bit sweet, and pipian is made with pumpkin seeds. The brown one tastes like chocolate and peanuts, and we can add green tomatoes, garlic, and onions to the green one."

Jase quickly paid and headed back to James. "Shall we go? I'm sure the others will be waiting for us now." He grinned. "And we do need to harness Aiden up to the wagon and I need to saddle Gulliver."

"Yes," James agreed. "Let me know if you need help hitching Aidan," Gulliver whickered from the fence as they put their packages in the wagon, ears perked towards them.

"I will." Jase headed straight to the wagon, he began removing the harness from Dash and then tied him next to Gulliver. He then brought Aiden over and began to harness him, struggling a bit however since the horse was larger than Dash but didn't ask for help he just paused, assessed quickly what he needed to do and managed to - if somewhat looking awkward- got the harness onto Aiden and had him hooked up to the wagon. He was rather proud of himself getting the horse harnessed without help.

"Good job, we might need to get a stool for the barn," James said. "We're about the same height, and I think harnessing them might be a two person job." He waved to the others who were loading their purchases and mounting, and put the bag with the garters and stockings on the wagon bench for Jase to open. He kissed his husband and swung him up into the wagon seat, enjoying the sparkling green eyes.

Jase curiously opened the bag then quickly shut it when he recognised the items. He was blushing and smiling, he kissed James back without mentioning what was in the bag. "I was going to saddle up Gulliver, or did you want me to drive the wagon and you ride Dash, leading Gulliver?" He noticed James staring at his eyes but wasn't sure exactly what was so fascinating about them right in this moment so he looked away and fiddled with reins awaiting James's answer.

"No, you have fun riding Gulliver," James murmured, kissing the side of his mouth softly. "I just wanted you to see, and not fret the whole trip that it was something bad," he offered Jase a hand, fingers running under his shirt. "Do you want a coat?"

Jase looked back up at James with a smile. "Then I will saddle him up." He softly sighed, ignoring the others around them just for the moment. "I didn't think it was going to be anything bad really but I was going to be curious the whole trip back." He shivered and took James's hand from under his shirt. "Thank you James, a coat would be appreciated." He kissed the hand and went to grab the saddle to place onto Gulliver.

James fetched a coat, still smiling, and waited until Jase had Gulliver saddled to wrap him in it. "You'll stay warm on the way home," he said. "Then we can build the fire and nest until the party at the ranch.”

Jase saddled up Gulliver then attached the lead rope to Dash, bringing him over. He breathed happy and relaxed as he felt the coat surround him. "I'll stay warm with the knowledge of what is in that particular bag and the thought of nesting until the party with you. The coat does help though." He smiled at James then climbed up onto Gulliver.

James grinned and got up to drive the wagon. The other horses were secured with lead ropes, and the yearling was tied to Stephen's saddle with Baby, the foal trailing behind them. He stopped for a moment just to stare, finding it hard to believe that something so good was starting for them.

Jase petted Gulliver's neck before moving him to stand with the rest of the others who were on horseback. The trip Jase knew was going to be long for a new rider like him but he was ready for this. He caught James's eye as saw James staring and couldn't hold back his smile as they got started on their trip home.

"Let's go home," James smiled at his lover. Aiden settled into an easy trot, Adam beside him. They had made good choices, the horses all settled into relaxed strides despite the drizzle. "We'll need to spread fresh hay, and then we can have a quiet evening," James buttoned his own coat.

Jase stayed at a walk with Gulliver but nodded at James. He turned his eyes to the front, his coat protecting him mostly from the drizzle. He didn't think about much during the ride, his thoughts staying on James, the contents of the bag and getting more familiar with the feel of Gulliver's stride.

James slowed Aiden's pace to match Gulliver, and the ride home was quiet. Stephen helped them stable the horses, and James carried in their parcels. He hung the saddle and bridles in the tack room, and brought everything else to the house. He started a fire in the kitchen and bedroom, and started tea for both of them.

Jase felt stiff after the long ride but happy. He refused all help of placing Gulliver into a stall and un-saddling him, doing it all himself, giving the horse a brush down and checking his hooves. Eventually he made his way back inside, standing by the fire in the kitchen.

"You want a bath love?" James handed him a mug of tea and a pastry. "I hung up clothes, and put away the food in the pantry. All there is to do is relax."

Jase took a sip of the warm tea and but into the pastry while he considered the bath. He swallowed and sipped a bit more tea. "I would love a bath." He sighed, thinking about the pleasantly warm water of the bath.

"I'll put on a pot of water," James smiled softly, cupping his cheek. He kissed a bit of crumbs from the corner of Jase's mouth.

Having finished the pastry and tea, Jase leaned into James's hand, his eyes closing for a moment. "Do you need me to do anything while we wait?" He softly asked.

"No, just warm up," James ran his hands over Jase's back. "I could use a shave, how about you?"

Jase leaned back against James's hand and ran a hand over his face, feeling the scratchy hair that was growing. "Definitely feels like I could do with one."

"I'll get the straight razor," James filled the tub and mixed the shaving cream. "Can you check if the water has boiled?"

Jase nodded and headed to check the water. He stared at the steam coming off the water for a moment before deciding that the water was sufficiently boiled.

James came back, shirt and jeans off, in his bare feet and underwear. He dabbed the shaving cream on Jase's nose and wrapped a towel around his neck. "You need help carrying that?"

Jase was staring at James, distracted and not paying attention to the water anymore. He was almost confused by James's words until he realised he was still holding the water. He shook his head and quickly continued on, wiping his nose off after his hands were free.

"You're adorable," James smiled. He stripped off his underwear and stepped into the tub, settling against one side and leaving room for Jase. He had a tray of tea next to the tub, and a pile of towels.

"I know." Jase said without thinking while he quickly stripped off so that he could join James in the tub. Within a moment he was seated comfortably within the warm water, eyes shut while he let his muscles relax from the long ride home.

James smiled and poured warm water over Jase's shoulders. He rubbed his neck and let him stretch out the kinks in his back.

Jase groaned in appreciation. "You always manage to get the water perfect and you're perfect." He stretched himself towards James, feeling the kinks straighten themselves out, with James's help.

James protested with a smile, and dabbed the shaving cream on Jase's face. "Stay still, and I'll be as careful as I can," he scrapped the razor over Jase's cheeks. "I look like I'm cradle robbing with you shaved," James teased.

Jase bit the inside of his cheek in order to not laugh and hold still for James. "I may look that way but you and me both know that it isn't true. Not that others need to know." He stopped talking and stayed very still, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't be distracted by trying to watch the straight razor.

James followed the path of the razor with the wet towel, wiping away the excess shaving cream. "No, my little Englishman. I'm afraid everyone thinks I'm cradle robbing with you," James handed him the small mirror. "How is that?"

Again Jase bit the inside of his cheek. in amusement. "They can think what they want. If I cared about that I would have already told people that I'm older than I look." He opened his eyes and took the mirror staring at himself intently. "It's quite good, much better than when I do it myself and I'm not that bad at it." He handed the mirror back.

"Can you shave me, then?" James handed over the razor and handed Jase his glasses. He laid his head against Jase's shoulder, indulging in the soft, warm skin.

"Alright, I'll do my best." Jase put his glasses back on to see clearer and took the razor. He took a quick steadying breath when James laid his head against his shoulder. He grabbed the cream, dabbing it over James's face before taking his time to shave James. He stayed quiet concentrating rather hard.

James let himself relax under Jase's hands, eyes closed. It was rare to allow someone to take care of him, but he was learning with his husband.

"Alright James?" Jase asked softly when he was almost done, just finishing up wanting it to be as perfect as possible.

"Yes, just enjoying you touching me," he blinked his eyes open and smiled. "Thank you, love."

Jase cleaned James's face with a towel and kissed his cheek before releasing him from his grip. He grabbed the mirror and handed it to James, a little nervous since he wasn't sure if his shaving job was good at all.

"Oh, that's perfect," James smiled. "I'll get spoiled and lazy with you to take care of me, love." He massaged a handful of soap into Jase's hair.

"I'm glad it's good." Jase breathed in relief, eyes closing again as he felt the soap in his hair. "Somehow I don't think that will be possible between the two of us taking care of each other." He said primarily to himself, completely taking indulgence in James massaging the soap into his hair.

James laughed softly. "You're like a purring cat, love," he rubbed Jase's scalp. "You respond to touch," he stole a soft kiss.

"You're comparing me to a cat? Can't say I disapprove of that." He smiled and attempted a weak purring noise followed quickly by a laugh.

James squeezed him tighter. "I am looking forward to the kittens," he admitted. "It's been so quiet here for so long, I'm ready for this ranch to feel alive again."

"And the dogs, we're bringing them home tonight?" He asked completely relaxed and warm against James even if the water wasn't as warm as when they got in.

"Tomorrow, after the party," James ran the soap over Jase's shoulders. "We can wear our new clothes."

Jase nodded with a smile. "It will be really nice to have more animals to finally care for." He hummed softly, staying still while he felt the soap being run over his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm enjoying waking up with you," James rinsed them both off. "The water's getting cold, are you ready to dry off in front of the fire?"

"Shouldn't I wash you?" Jase questioned immediately. "Or did you wash yourself without my noticing?" He was ready to dismiss getting out of the tub if James hadn't actually washed himself yet.

"I already did, while you were daydreaming," James chuckled. "Let's go get warm."

"Day dreaming?" Jase tried to think back to when he was daydreaming while he stood up and wrapped himself in a towel, carefully stepping out of the tub.

"Puppies, kittens," James kissed him. "You were enjoying me washing you," he stood and dried himself.

Jase flushed he hadn't realised that he had been completely daydreaming. He dried himself quickly, facing away from James - embarrassed although he wasn't completely sure now why he would be.

"What? Come here," James pulled Jase into his arms. "I'm glad your happy, nothing could please me more, Jase."

Jase ended up losing his towel when he was pulled into James's arms but he gave no protest. "Sorry, it was just embarrassing that I didn't realise that I was daydreaming." That was the conclusion he came to - and quickly realised that it was a stupid reaction. He blindly grabbed for his glasses and put them on.

"Is that all?" James asked quietly, pulling Jase against him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I get caught up in you and lose track sometimes," he admitted. "I could just stare at you."

"That is all." He sighed and wrapped his arms finally around James. "You didn't embarrass me, I felt like I embarrassed myself." He let out a short laugh.

"Nah, after hanging out with Alec?" James laughed. "Nothing is embarrassing after that," he picked up the package of silk stockings. "Can I put these on you?" He asked, running a hand over the swell of Jase's behind.

"Also true." Jase laughed then squeaked, nodding silently while staring at the package of stockings. "Of course you can, I wouldn't deny you pulling the stockings up on me." He said once he found his words again.

James caught his breath and rubbed his hands over Jase's hips. "You're perfect, you know," he sat Jase on the bad and dried Jase's legs.

"If you say so." Jase made himself comfortable on the bed, humming softly as James finished drying his legs.

James kissed the arch of his foot and ran the towel over it. "I say so," he said, eyes locked on Jase's.

Jase's foot twitched and he had to take a breath to steady himself, the kiss hadn't been expected and he would have kicked James by accident if he didn't have good control. "I know you say so." He smiled, staring right at James's eyes.

James opened the package and unrolled the stockings. They were black, a sharp contrast to the cream colored dress on the bed. James ran his thumb over the ball of Jase's left foot, massaging it lax, and inched the stocking over his toes to his ankle.

Jase leaned back on his arms, watching James and managing to keep his foot still. He closed his eyes at the feel of the stocking going over his foot, the silky fabric feeling pleasant on his skin.

James unrolled the silk slowly, tracing his lips over the inside of Jase's thigh. He moaned against the warm skin and placed a soft kiss on the juncture of Jase's hip as he finished.

Jase was worrying his lower lip while he watched James roll the stocking up his leg - James tracing his lips over the inside of his thigh causing him to let out a few breathy moans. He shivered when James finished and stared at his silk covered leg.

James ran his fingers over Jase's calf. "How does it feel?" He stopped to watch Jase's face, running a thumb across his bottom lip.

"Soft, it feels soft and nice - I like it, and I like your hand." Jase pointedly stared at the hand that was currently on his calf. It took him a second to notice the thumb but when he did he poked his tongue out in an attempt to lick at it.

James groaned at the warm tongue enveloping his finger, and reached for the second stocking. "You look edible Jase, I want to ravish you," he admitted, his voice thick.

Jase released the finger and offered his other leg to James. "It's quite obvious that you do, and I want you to James. Please."

James nodded and made quick work of the second stocking, moaning at the sight of Jase naked except for the translucent silk. He pressed a hand against his cock and shook his head, trying to stave off the ache.

"You alright James?" Jase asked, watching James intently and sat up straight, his eyes never leaving James. With barely a thought Jase reached out to pull James closer towards him, resting his head against James's stomach, kissing the skin.

"Yes, just trying not to finish before we start," James took a deep breath. He carded his fingers through Jase's hair. "Are you ready for the dress?"

Jase sighed with a smile and let go of James. "I'm ready." He carefully stood up. "Some help with it though would be nice." Jase ran his fingers over the material of the dress, ready to get it on.

James unzipped the cream colored satin and slid it over Jase's head. He slid Jase's arms into the sleeves and turned him, running his tongue down Jase's spine before fastening the dress.

Jase helped as much as possible with sliding himself into the dress, however he froze and moaned when turned around and licked. He had to close his eyes and focus on calming his breathing, he was glad that he wasn't wearing any underwear right now.

James's hand spanned his lover's waist, and he turned Jase to face him. He easily lifted Jase's legs and wrapped them around his waist, exhaling noisily at the feel of Jase's erection against him.

Jase held onto James, his legs wrapping around him tightly. He hid his face and moaned feeling James's erection. "James..." He tried to not sound whiney but he knew it sounded whiney anyway.

"Yes, darling?" James bent to kiss him, capture his mouth with a hungry moan.

"Need you inside me please, James, my love." He kissed back just as hungry and just a little desperate for James.

"The oil? Grab it for me?" James refused to take his hands off Jase's skin. He ran his nails over Jase's belly and wrapped the rustling satin around them both like a cloak.

Jase reached for the oil, muscles contracting as he shivered from James's nails running over his belly. He held out the bottle for James.

James took it and slicked his fingers, not willing to break the kiss. He teased his thumb across Jase's hole, a soft caress, and sighed at the warm skin of his opening.

Jase clung tighter onto James, biting back a whimper from the teasing caress. After a moment he did try to get more of James's fingers at his opening.

"I've got you," James said, mouthing at Jase's neck. "You'll come, I promise," he said, adding a second finger.

"I know." Jase pressed back onto the fingers, moaning softly and shivering. "I never doubt that with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," James ran his fingers over the silk on Jase's calves. "Is that enough of a stretch for you?"

Jase sucked in a breath, letting it out in a rush, James's words affecting him. "Plenty enough, need you in me now please." He whined.

"God, Jase," James moaned and slid into him. He pulled Jase closer for a messy kiss, tracing down his neck with hungry lips. "I'm not going to last for long," he ran a hand over Jase's belly.

Jase was trembling and clinging onto James. He returned the messy kiss, whining as well as letting out a range of squeaks and moans as he felt the lips tracing down his neck. His muscles continuously clenched and unclenched. "Then don't try to last, just move."

James fisted Jase's cock and swallowed hard, shivering at the words. He bit at Jase's collar bone and moved. "God the heat, you're incredible, Jase. So tight."

Jase moved his hips with James, panting into James's shoulder. He quietly swore at James's words and bit at his shoulder.

"Come for me, lover," James begged. He managed a few last thrusts but the bite had been his undoing, making him spill into Jase.

Jase shivered, eyes clenched tightly shut as he released hard unable to hold back from hearing James beg.

James ran his hands over Jase's legs as they lay tangled together, his calloused hands a contrast to the soft silk stockings. He kissed Jase softly, short kisses between catching his breath, and rested their foreheads together.

Jase hummed, his hold loosening on James as he caught his breath. He removed his legs from around James then began to lazily smile, the soft kisses helping him stay relaxed.

"Are you well?" James kissed him softly. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" He smoothed the sweaty curls away from Jase's face and wiped up the worst of the mess on their stomachs.

"I'm very well." He reassuringly kissed James. "You weren't too rough so don't even worry about that." He sighed, his eyes slipping closed for a moment as his sweaty hair was moved off of his face.

James gave him another soft kiss, and settle down beside him. He tucked an arm under Jase's head and nuzzled at the hollow of his throat, licking a stray drop of sweat. He wrapped the sheet around them, the fire warm enough to not need the blanket.

Jase turned and cuddled himself against James. He felt comfortable and warm thanks to James and the crackling fire. He sighed, eyes shutting as he felt James nuzzling at the hollow of his throat, slightly jumping when James licked him.

"Goodnight love," James smiled against his skin. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mon amour." Jase murmured sleepily. He settled and let himself start to fall asleep.

"Sleep and I'll clean us up," James wiped him down with his discarded shirt. He managed to unfasten the dress, but left on the silk stockings and spooned up behind Jase.

Jase smiled, shifting to help remove the dress, sighing quietly feeling the stocking remaining on his legs. He pressed back against James and continued to drift off to sleep.

James drifted off to sleep in the warm bed, Jase tucked in his arms. He didn't stir until the sun was shining warm in the window, and the fire had died down to embers.

Jase felt the sun the following morning but didn't wake, he instead pressed himself closer to James's warmth. He was too relaxed and comfortable to wake up just yet, even if it was getting later in the morning.

James opened his eyes, and breathed in the scent of his lover. Jase smelled like warm sleep and the combination of their skin and sex. Morning could wait, especially since the party at the ranch would go long into the night. James relaxed back against Jase, his morning hard on brushing the silk stockings.

Jase breathed deeply, turning in James's arms to face him. His eyes were shut still but he was completely awake and completely aware of the hard on against his legs.

"Good morning, amor mio," James brushed his stubble against Jase's cheek. "Te quiero."

Jase slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning James." He hugged James, running his fingers up into James's hair. "Je t'aime aussi."

James rubbed his face under Jase's chin and let the stubble tickle him. "I always sleep so well with you," he admitted, reveling in Jase's arms.

Jase smiled, glad that he could help James sleep well. His fingers lightly scratched at the base of James's neck. "Then you are to always sleep with me so that you can always sleep well."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure we never sleep apart," James promised, stealing a kiss. "I can't wait to dance with you tonight."

"I know you will sand I'll do the same." Jase promised, kissing James back. "I can't wait either, dancing with you is one of my favourite things."

"We never did have Alec show us, I suppose we'll have to learn as we go," James traced a soft trail of kisses down Jase' s belly.

"I think we'll manage." Jase said with a grin then sighed, he began to let himself relax as he felt James kissing down his belly.

"I'm sure we will," James rubbed the stubble against Jase's thighs.

"Enjoying yourself down there James?" Jase asked, bringing a hand to run through James's short hair.

"Aye, I am," James kissed the head of Jase's cock and licked it firm. "Shall I stop?" He teased with a wink.

Jase's body twitched and he glared half heartedly at James. "Don't you even think about stopping."

"Ah ah," James smiled and swallowed him down, enjoying the taste of his lover. He ran his hands down the silk covered calves, shivering at the sensation.

Jase's breath hitched and he moaned as he felt James's mouth swallow him down. His legs twitched feeling James's hands running over the silk stockings on his legs. He started to bite his lower lip then opened his eyes, beginning to watch James.

James ran his fingers over the silk covered skin, and wrapped his arms around Jase. He hummed appreciatively and sucked at him, letting Jase know how much he enjoyed giving him pleasure.

Jase moaned freely, his head falling back on the pillow. He shallowly let his hips move, still having enough control to not attempt to choke James but let him know that he enjoyed the feel of his mouth.

"Let go for me," James raised his head. He brushed his chin against the stockings and growled playfully at Jase.

Jase's muscles tightened and spasmed, James's words and growl immediately getting to him. He kept his eyes shut tight as he came messily.

James groaned and licked him clean. "You'll be the death of me," he said playfully.

Jase stared at James while trying to catch his breath. He wasn't completely sure how to respond to James since the words unpleasantly made him think of his recent past, causing him to turn away from James and curl up tightly. He knew the words were said in fun but they still reminded him of things he didn't want to think about.

"Oh Jase," James frowned and touched his shoulder. "It was careless, I'm sorry." He knelt next to the bed and took his hand.

"Absolutely not your fault." He squeezed James's hand in reassurance that he was going to be fine, he just had to take a few calming breaths.

James kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Jase's hair to calm him. "Would you like me to hold you?" he offered softly.

Jase smiled and hummed, quickly calming himself with James's help. He unfurled himself and sat up. "I'm alright. Really. But I won't say no to being held by you."

James nodded and climbed back into bed, pulling Jase into his arms. "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered, burying his face in Jase's curls. "What were you humming?"

"Startled, you didn't scare me so much as startle me, it just was an unpleasant startling for me." He sighed and leaned against James. "Danse Macabre, unfortunate title but the melody is pleasant."

"We can take the wagon tonight, and bring home the kittens and puppies," James reminded with a smile. "And our supply orders should be here after the harvest starts. You can play it for me once we get the new piano strings on."

"And I'll be able to play the piano again." Jase said with a smile, slowly manoeuvring himself into James's lap and burying his face between James's neck and shoulder.

"Yes, and we'll have those new sheets and blankets," James nodded. "All prepared to nest for winter. I snuck in a few things I thought you might like as well, a hairbrush, and some oils for the bath."

"Thank you James." Jase kissed James's neck then pulled back to look at James. "I really love you and appreciate everything you have done for me."

"My pleasure, I enjoy making you happy," James rubbed their noses together. "Nothing pleases me more than you smiling."

Jase smiled and rubbed his nose against James's before nuzzling his face back into James's neck and shoulder, making himself comfortable.

"I love you," James smiled, tucking them both back beneath the covers. He loved the feeling of Jase's pulse under his fingers, the smell of their coupling on them.

Jase firmly wrapped himself tightly around James, still not eager to get out of bed. He breathed in deeply, taking in James's scent along with his own that lingered on James's skin. After some time to think, Jase pulled his face out of James's neck. "I want to touch you James, I didn't get to before, let me...pease?"

"I won't say no to that," James smiled. He rolled his hips under Jase, and stole a kiss from him.

Jase kissed James, his right hand sliding between them to grip James's cock in his hand, slowly stroking it. His mouth travelled over James's jaw to his neck and shoulder, kissing and lightly nipping along the way.

"Your hands are magic," James groaned, petting Jase's hair. He shivered under Jase's mouth. "Can I lie on you?"

"Magic huh?" He stroked James with a little more firmness. "But of course you can lie on me." He kissed James's shoulder again, manoeuvring them so James was laying over him.

"Jase," James pleaded, trying to stave off the orgasm. "Let me last more than a minute," he laughed, rubbing his cock against the silk of Jase's stockings with a moan.

Jase chuckled and nipped at James's shoulder. "I'm that good huh James, making it hard for you to last, I'm also thinking that you're enjoying the stockings quite a lot." He did slow down his hand however and squeeze the base of James's cock to help him last longer.

"I am, and you're horrid," James smiled at his lover. He stole a kiss. "You're good, and cruel, and I'm too turned on to think," he protested, taking a deep breath. He laced his fingers through Jase's and ran their joined hands down his cock.

Jase breathily laughed, kissing James. He allowed James to join his hand however he set the pace for James to follow, teasing him on each stroke.

James breathed in the scent of his lover, the warm skin and the smell of them sleeping. It was home, and he came with a cry over Jase's fingers.

Jase pumped James through his release, running his free hand through James's hair then ran the hand down to hug James to him and began placing soft kisses over his shoulder and neck.

"I love you baby," James settled on his chest and kissed him. His eyes were closed, and he needed a minute to pry them open, to see Jase's face. "I don't tell you enough how wonderful you are."

"I know you love me, and I really do love you too." He loosened his arm around James and licked his hand clean finally, smiling say what James said. "But don't forget James, you're wonderful too."

"Thank you," James kissed his palm. "You make me want to be a better person to deserve you."

"You are a good person James, as far as I'm aware you have always been a good person." Jase rolled them onto their side, holding onto James, not wanting to let go of him.

"Well... A good, lonely, bitter person isn't my life goal," James smiled and laid his head against Jase.

Jase lazily ran his fingers through James's hair again without even thinking about it. "And it never will be, I'll make sure you are never lonely."

"Thank you love," James smiled. "It may not be anything spectacular, but I think we're going to build a beautiful life together. Speaking of," James pounced on him with a laugh. "We have horses to feed after breakfast."

Jase laughed as James pounced on him. "We already are building a beautiful life together and it is spectacular." He smiled, staring up at James. "And we should let them out of their stalls while the weather is alright."

"Yes, let's see if we can polish the carriage, take Aiden and Adam tonight," James smiled. "I can drive you like the royalty you are."

"I'll polish the carriage James." Jase pulled James in for a quick kiss. "Adam and Aiden will be happy to be hooked to the polished carriage." He smiled, flushing light pink at being called royalty.

"And don't forget to feed your horses, my little Brit," James brushed their noses together. "They already adore you, but you should show them some affection as well."

"I could never forget to feed them." Jase said seriously, but nodded. "Affection for the horses, I'll work on that, having more animals around too I think I'll get better at that quickly."

"You're a natural at it, Jase," James said. "They trust you, and the more they trust you, the more they are willing to try to learn for you."

"I wouldn't say natural, animals just don't hate me." He softly laughed and smiled. "Also the more I trust them the more I can learn too."

"We might think about a yearling for you next fall," James said thoughtfully. "By then you should be ready for the challenge. We could take a look at breeding and training at some point if you'd like."

"It will be a nice challenge next year." He nodded and kept smiling. "Breeding and training, yeah that would be good the better and more confident I get with the horses."

"I can see us doing that," James said. "Do you want a bath first, or breakfast?" He stretched, lying along Jase's body, tracing patterns on his skin.

"Bath, with you. I think that would be best, and I would like to help with breakfast today." He watched James tracing patterns along him, enjoying the warmth of James's hand.

"Alright, but five more minutes then," James bent to kiss him, fingers tangled in Jase's curls. "I can't wait to see you dressed up tonight, everyone will be jealous of me going home with you."

"Five minutes then." Jase agreed then kissed James back, sighing and leaning into James's hand in his hair. "Is that right? I'll make sure to dress up well."

"Yes, I'll escort the handsomest man, and be more then happy to kneel in front of him to please him when we return home," James scratched his nails across Jase's scalp.

"Kneeling isn't necessary James." Jase said, flushing lightly. He closed his eyes and almost let out a purring type of noise as he felt the fingers scratching across his scalp, the feeling distracting him well.

"But I like it," James smiled. "I like running my tongue over you, watching your eyes. And you do the sexiest things with your mouth. It's your tell when you want to try something."

Jase blinked eyes open and groaned. "And if you keep saying those things we'll never get up and we will have to deal with upset horses. And James, I plan on being inside you later. I like being inside you as much as I enjoy you being inside me."

"Oh, that it NOT a motivator for getting up," James pouted. "Now I will get hard everytime I look at you," he sat up, hair awry. "I'll go heat bath water."

"It motivates you to get up and get through the day so before you know it the day and party will up up and we will be home again." Jase sat up and pulled James in for quick kiss before letting him go.

James nodded and went to boil water. He put on the kettle for tea as well, and caught Jase around the waist to kiss him.

Jase got out of the bed seconds after James left to boil the water, heading over to his new clothes to choose an outfit for that night. He was going through the clothes when he heard James return, turning as he was caught around the waist and kissed, kissing James back.

"Hey gorgeous, can I have a dance?" James murmured in his ear. He chose the green sweater out of the pile of clothes. "You should wear this, it will show your eyes."

"You may." Jase smiled and then stared at the sweater. "I will wear it for you James and it is a rather lovely sweater, soft and warm." He ran his fingers over the material.

"I'll wear the blue one I think," James said thoughtfully. "I'll fill the water in the tub while we wait, we can wait to empty it until after chores so we can wash up."

"The blue will bring out your eyes." Jase smiled realising that they would both dress to bring out their eyes, in a way matching. "I can fill it James, you always do all these things for me, I can handle filling the tub for us."

"Alright," James agreed. "I'll get the bed made," he suggested, pulling clean sheets from the trunk. "As much as I love the smell of us... We will just have to christen these."

Jase held back a laugh but was smiling as he walked off towards the boiled water, gathering it and beginning to fill the tub, he worked quickly, purposely not thinking about what James had said for fear of burning himself with the boiled water. Soon however the tub was full and the temperature was not so burning hot.

James settled into the warm water with a content sigh, and closed his eyes. "Feels good, come here, Jase." He made room for Jase on his lap and smiled at the way his lover looked, all business and seriousness, but a flush of arousal on his cheeks.

Jase had been about to settle in the water opposite from James, abruptly changing to sit in his lap. He leaned back against James, becoming less serious looking and much more relaxed, his flush becoming a little more prominent.

"Mmm, you smell edible," James brushed his lips over Jase's ear. He ran a handful of warm water over the curls, and started to massage soap into them. "Any requests for breakfast?"

Jase shivered and it took him a few moments to straighten out his thoughts. "French toast and fruit. But I want to help." He said, closing his eyes, letting himself get distracted by James's hands in his hair again.

"Of course," James smiled. He massaged Jase's shoulders and rubbed the slender hands. "Anything for you, darling."

"Thank you James." Jase sighed, allowing himself to space out to the feel of James's hands and the warm water.

"You're so incredible," James said softly, nipping at Jase's shoulder. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jase bit his lip, having sucked on a breath at being nipped. "I'm not beautiful James." He sighed and leaned his head back against James's shoulder with his eyes shut.

"You are," James said reverently. "You're gorgeous," he nuzzled at Jase's neck. "And sweet, and loving, and daring, and adventurous."

"I think you're describing yourself James." Jase said with a smile and sighed contently as he felt James nuzzling his neck. "I'm none of those things. Well loving and sweet maybe but the rest isn't me."

"Love, we just rode to Mexico to buy horses to start a mail stop. You married me. Daring is the perfect word for you," James rinsed his hair. "And life will never be dull as long as we're together."

Jase closed his eyes as James rinsed his hair. "Daring." He nodded. "Guess I am, I never thought that word would suit me." He adjusted himself against James. "Life hasn't been dull since I met you, it's getting more exciting."

"Exciting in a good way, I hope," James smiled. He soaped his own hair and washed Jase's back. "I'm looking forward to a lot more."

"Of course in a good way." Jase went quiet as James washed his own hair. He let himself space out and jumped when James washed his back.

"I think we're going to have a good life," James said quietly. "I won't regret a minute I get with you."

"We deserve a good life." Jase said just as quietly, awkwardly turning so that he could look at James. "No regrets ever. I love you too much to regret a thing. The only thing I regret is being too scared to meet you earlier."

"Shh, no regrets," James kissed his husband softly, hands cupping his face. "Our lives brought us together."

"No regrets then." Jase breathed softly and held onto James's shoulders. "And I'm glad that our lives did bring us together." He smiled, looking down.

James nodded and gave him a kiss. His stomach growled loudly and he laughed. "I think it's time for breakfast, you gave me quite the workout."

Jase laughed softly and nodded. "Definitely time for breakfast." He agreed while standing up, he stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off himself, passing one to James as he went.

James pulled on a clean pair of trousers and a long undershirt, and headed into the kitchen. "What would you like darling?" He cut up some peaches that were in a bowl on the table and heated water for tea.

Jase quickly pulled on a pair of loose fitting linen pants and shirt before he followed James out to the kitchen. "What would I like?" He questioned back while grabbing the bread they still had.

"To eat?" James asked. "We have eggs, bread, flour, fruit... what sort of creation would you like?"

Jase turned, staring confused at James. "I thought I already told you James. French toast with fruit, that's what I remember telling you." He placed the bread so that he could slice it.

"Ah, sorry," James yawned. "Time for coffee for me then, so I can dance with you till midnight. I'll go get eggs from the hen house," he pulled on a pair of boots, humming a waltz tune.

"I'll prepare it for you love, dancing till midnight sounds nice." Jase said as he grabbed a knife cutting the bread as evenly as he could before making tea for himself and coffee for James.

James fed the hens and brought back a basket of eggs, and shed the boots on the porch. He smiled at Jase who had started to enjoy the kitchen, it seemed, and put the eggs in the sink to wash.

Jase took a sip of tea, placing the mug down as James returned to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the basket of eggs. He quietly moved to cut up some nectarines then grabbed some apples, ready to cut before they ate, and added them to the peaches

"You're in charge of the french toast then," James said as he washed the eggs. "Don't forget the secret ingredient," he set a pan on the stove to heat.

"Yes sir." Jase said preparing the eggs for cooking the toast. "Wait, secret ingredient?" He blanked out on what that was while cracking the eggs and whisking them.

"Vanilla extract," James handed him a small brown bottle with a wink. "Just a few drops in the batter, and that's what gives it the sweet flavour." He poured tea for Jase and yawned again. "I may need a nap this afternoon."

"Of course vanilla." Jase added the extract then closed the bottle up, turning to James quickly. "James, there is already tea in my cup, you sure you don't need a nap now?" He questioned getting started on dipping the bread in the egg mixture and getting it cooked.

"Maybe," James laughed. "See, I'm too old to keep up with you. My brains melt when you're in stockings."

"You're not that old." Jase said while concentrating on trying to not burn the French toast, feeling relieved when they worked. "And I'm not in stockings now, I took them off this morning, so tell your brain to stop melting on you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ass," James smiled, pouring some sugar in his coffee. He set the table and laid out plates for them.

 

Jase smiled and laughed. He brought over the plate of French toast then quickly went to cut up a couple of apples before bringing over the fruit.

 

James made a pool of syrup to dip his slices, and buttered them. "This is good, Jase," he managed around a mouthful, smiling.

 

.Jase sat down, piling fruit on his plate and ignoring the syrup. "I'm glad you like it." He said quite relieved that it tasted good and took a mouthful himself.

 

"This is fantastic," James smiled. "It will give us energy for stable work. I'm looking forward to driving the carriage again. And we can bring back the puppies and kittens easier."

 

Jase flushed and smiled. "I'm looking forward to cleaning up the carriage for tonight with you." His face lit up at the mention of the animals. "We better set up bedding and food for them before we leave."

 

"Yes, we have the box at the farm for the kittens, and I think the puppies can just ride with you if we bring the collars."

 

"I mean where will they sleep? We need to keep them warm but safe." Jase said finishing his breakfast.

 

"We can put them in the bedroom with us for now, don't want them catching a chill or getting into mischief," James stacked their dishes in the sink. "When they are older, they can sleep here in the kitchen."

 

"Some old blankets for them then may be in order." Jase went over to the sink to wash the  plates that James had stacked drying and putting them away once done.

 

"We have some in the closet," James said thoughtfully, pulling on his boots. "There aren't any fancy ones really, we can use them all if we need and just wash them after.

 

Jase nodded. "I think I'll quickly set them out then feed the horses then." He pulled his own boots in, almost on the wrong feet at first. "Then we can clean up the carriage." He smiled then head towards the closest quickly.

 

James smiled fondly at his husband and headed out to the barn with a stack of rags. The carriage looked to be in pretty good shape once James pulled off the tarp. The wheels were still sturdy and the paint could use a new coat, but at night no one would notice.

 

"Not bad, huh?" James smiled. "The paint will make it look like new, but a bit of washing and it will work for tonight."

 

Jase smiled. "Not bad at all. Shall I get started on shining it up?" He asked, diverting his attention away from the carriage and onto James.

 

"Yes, that sounds perfect," James smiled and went to muck out the horse stalls. "Good morning boys," he greeted Adam and Aiden. "We should get you brushed and handsome for tonight."

 

Jase smiled as he watched James greet the horses before grabbing cloth and water to scrub the carriage clean. He concentrated solely on his task but did glance up every now and then to look at James mucking out the stalls.

 

"How's our big boy?" he greeted Comet and petted him. "I think you might enjoy hanging out with Iris the goat and Dash for a bit, so you aren't so lonely," he told the yearling, who was following him around the stall.

 

Jase was shirking from his task, distracted by the way James interacted with the yearling. His hand was lazily scrubbing the same spot of the carriage before he ducked out of sight not wanting to be caught staring by James and continued on with his scrubbing.

 

"Come here, Jase, and I'll help you finish after," James smiled. He led Comet over on his lead  "You going to help us pull this someday buddy?"

 

Jase jumped, dropping the cloth. "Yes Love? And I can finish the carriage James." He walked around the carriage to James, petting and greeting Comet, quietly echoing James's words to the young horse .

 

"Let me help, it will go faster," James smiled. "He's very friendly, but I think he might have been lonely last night." Gulliver nudged his from the stall with his chin. "Well hello to you too, Mister," James scratched his ears.

 

Jase nodded and pet Comet again. "Should we put him with one of the others then?" He questioned, scratching behind Comet's ears then combed his fingers through the horse's mane.    
He softly laughed at Gulliver's easy win for attention from James, watching quietly.

 

"I'm thinking he can stay with Iris and Dash until he gets familiar with us," James said. "That was why I got Iris for Dash, she's great company, even if she is a goat."

 

"A nice little family." Jase nodded, leading Comet to Dash's stall then stepped back quickly as the horse sneezed, still wary of Dash's bad habit. "I know of many people who don't appreciate goats, but I do quite like them myself." He said spying Iris nearby.

 

"Dash, manners, Sir," James scolded. "I wonder... we might think about adding some goats, to make cheese with the milk. We will have to look at the livestock sale."

 

"We're soon going to have a proper animal farm." Jase sighed happy. He let comet into Dash's stall then walked back over to greet Gulliver himself before he picked up his cloth again getting back to the carriage.

 

"We will," James grinned. "As long as you don't mind?" He led Gulliver out to stand near Jase so he could muck out the stall, and Gulliver snuffled at the dusty carriage.

 

"Of course I don't mind. I love having a family with you and the animals, and the animals we are still to get." Jase spoke casually then sneezed as Gulliver's snuffling cause a small dust cloud.

 

"Uh oh, time for baths all around, guys," James teased. Dash stuck his head out of the stall, and blew his nose on James in protest.

"That's it, no more breakfast oats, I'm going to sell you as a plow horse," James laughed.

 

"I'm not that dusty." Jase weakly protested while hiding his grin at watching Dash blow his nose on James.    
He did however begin to laugh when James laughed and waited to see if Dash would react again but it seemed that the horse was behaving again.

 

"Hopeless, Dash," James laughed. "Go make friends with Comet. Let's try those new bridles, Jase."

 

Jase had kept up his cleaning of the carriage even though it was now quite clean while watching Dash, smiling at the horse as he did as he was told, missing what James has said since he was distracted by the horses.

 

"The new bridles," James handed him two. "Try those on Adam and Aiden, and we can hitch them up and drive the carriage around front."

 

"Right, sorry James the horses can be distracting at times." Jase dropped the cleaning rag and took the bridles before he headed over to Adam and Aiden. He placed one aside and began placing one over Aiden's head followed by Adam. He was quiet as he worked, comfortably quiet.

 

"I'm glad you enjoy them," James smiled. "They can be much better company than some people."

 

"You've got that right, but I enjoy your company." Jase said quietly while making directed bridles were secure on the horses. "Do you want them led out?" He questioned once sure the bridles were correctly adjusted.

 

"Let's just hitch them up long enough to bring the carriage out, and then they can come back inside," James scratched Adam's nose. "Yes, you're a shameless flirt. But carrots later."

 

"Alright James." Jase said leading Aiden out to the carriage ready to hitch him up, scratching lightly at the horse's nose with a smile.

 

"If you'll drive around the carriage, I'll feed Farley and Flame," James smiled. "And then a nap and we can get ready."

  
  


Jase nodded, hooking up the horses with awkwardness from the horses heights but he did manage eventually. He hopped up onto the carriage and began to drive it outside ready for them to leave later on. He parked and hopped down petting Adam and Aiden before unhooking each horse and led them back inside.

 

James was brushing Farley, trying to get Flame to come for brushing with a carrot. "Come here so I can put fresh hay in your stall, Sir." All that poked out of the stall door was two ears and a nose.

 

Jase stopped in his tracks as he watched James trying to get Flame out of his stall, he couldn't help but smile endearingly until Aiden gave him a nudge in the back with his nose. "Alright." He murmured and put the two horses back into their stalls, pulling out an apple each for them.   
He then slowly approached James. "Curious but not enough to leave his stall?"

***

Meanwhile another young man approached Silver Dollar on horseback. "Look at that Chadwick, we finally made it. Maybe we'll be able to have a good life here, if the rumours are true that is." He pet his horse's neck and gently squeezed his sides to set Chadwick into an easy walk as they entered town, stopping at the boarding house where the young man jumped down and tied his white and black paint horse to a post while he went inside to organise a room for himself and shelter for his steed.

 

"Hello, welcome to Silver Dollar, I'm Eve," the woman behind the desk of the boarding house greeted him. "You look like you could use a hot meal, cold drink, and a soft bed."

 

"Hello Eve." The young man said, looking around briefly but not exactly taking in his environment. "That would all be great, as well as a stable for Chadwick. He's a good horse, won't give any trouble. Oh and I'm Dante." He quickly introduced himself with a slight Italian accent belatedly realising that he hadn't introduced himself immediately. "I'm hoping to be staying in this town for a long time."

 

"Nice to meet you, Dante, is anyone traveling with you?" Eve asked kindly. "I have rooms for one or two, and the ranch outside of town is always looking for extra hands, if you're looking for work. The stable is next door, and I am sure there's room to board Chadwick. "

 

Dante shook his head. "Just me. I do have a small wagon that was modified so that Chadwick could pull the wagon and I could still saddle him up but it's just me, Chadwick and my belongings." He stayed quiet as he pulled out a pouch of money to pay Eve for the room.

 

"That will be a dollar a day for the room, and two meals," Eve told him. "I'm sure they will have room at the stable for your wagon as well. The only mean I don't cook is lunch, but the saloon does sandwiches and cards at noon, or you can see Tanner at the mercantile for groceries. There's a party tonight, if you'd like to meet some of the other fellows. Mostly couples, but I'm sure there will be a few handsome strays," she winked at him.

 

Dante nodded and placed two dollars on the table. "Keep the extra. I'll grab my bags and take Chadwick and the wagon to the stable." He smiled briefly. "A party? I don't wish to impose on the town but I could be convinced." He walked outside immediately after to grab his two suitcases of belongings, leaving them just inside before going to the stable quickly with Chadwick and the wagon. 

  
Dante returned quickly, picking up his bags. "Thank you Eve the stable was accommodating, Chadwick seems happy. Uh which room will I be staying in?" He questioned.

 

"Right up the stairs to your left, I'm glad Chadwick liked the stable. If you'd like to come along to the party, I'm leaving about five o'clock," Eve invited. "I'll drive the buckboard."

 

"Thank you. I'll genuinely think about the party, could be a good way to get to know people here." Dante smiled and headed up the stairs, ready to settle into his room after the few hours he had spent on horseback already that morning.

  
Upon entering his room he placed his suitcases down and inspected the bed before seating himself down then lay down to rest for a while.

***

Jase went over to Flame, helping to coax him out of his stall for James, the promise of the carrot was helping the situation and after a while the young horse left the stall and Jase sighed in relief. "Need help with anything else here James, or should I feed the chickens?"

 

"Flame seems to be responding to you. How about if I feed the chickens, and you groom him?" James suggested. "And then I need to get started on the cheesecake," he smiled.

 

"He can probably smell that I have apples James." Jase said while pulling out an apple that he had concealed on himself. He gave Flame the apple for behaving and petted the horse's face. "But if you want me to groom him I will."

 

"You little conniver," James reached to let him but Flame danced away. "If you wouldn't mind grooming him? He's still shy with me."

 

"Well try apples next time James, I'm sure that's the way to his heart." He smiled and coaxed the young horse back towards him and grabbed the grooming things before he started grooming Flame slowly.

 

"I'll do that, we'd better stop and see Tanner tomorrow for more," James smiled. "I'll feed the chickens and meet you inside so we can get a nap before the party."

 

"Yeah, we are getting low on them, and carrots.... probably should get other vegetables and fruits too. Our order should arrive soon too for the winter." He mused softly while he brushed Flame, not even sure if James was still in the barn with him.

 

"Sounds good," James popped his head back in. "I'm excited about it."

 

Jase turned at the sound of James's voice. "So you did leave." He shook his head and finished grooming Flame, cleaned out his stall before letting him back inside.    
Jase a moment later headed out of the barn while brushing dust and dirt off of himself.

 

James was standing on the porch, tucking straw around the fresh eggs. He smiled at Jase and leaned against the house as he kicked off his barn boots, and stretched. "Going to be fun tonight," he said with a grin.

 

Jase distractedly watched James, eyes fixed upon his body as he watched the other man stretch in front of him.    
He only came back to attention when he heard James speak. "Of course it's going to be fun, all of us getting together for a party." He walked up to James, kicking off his own boots - although not as smoothly as James had.

 

"Nap or bath first?" James reached out a hand to steady Jase. "And I need to start the cheesecake."

 

Jase looked down at himself then back at James with a smile as he was steadied. "Bath I'd say, I would rather not get into the bed after being around that much dust from cleaning the carriage. Also I do want to help with the cheesecake - even if all I do is make the base or something."

 

"Alright, bath and cheesecake," James smiled and pecked Jase on the cheek. "I'll heat water, and let's check your arm just to be sure it's healing."

 

"Bath and cheesecake." Jase repeated with a smile before a look of confusion clouded his features. "My arm?" He asked with confusion clear in his voice. He had been purposely avoiding thinking about what had happened and it hadn't been bothering him much the last couple of days however now that it was mentioned his hand automatically went up to absently rub at the wounded spot.

 

"Just to make sure, we don't want problems later. You worked hard out there," James said softly.

 

Jase sighed and nodded. "I know James. I was distracting myself from it, didn't want to think about it especially since it's not too painful anymore." He leaned in to kiss James's cheek. "Stop me if you think I'm overdoing it with work and things, I think you would know at least a little more than I do about this kind of injury." He sidestepped James and headed back indoors.

 

James followed him and set the bath water to boiling, and laid out the ingredients for the cheesecake.

 

Jase stretched and headed to the kitchen, helping to lay out the ingredients neatly and taking note of what exactly was needed to make a good cheesecake.    
Once the water was boiled however Jase went to fill up the tub with the hot water.

 

"Sugar, cream, eggs, graham crackers, butter," James lined up the ingredients.

 

"Graham crackers?" Jase asked not  aware of the cracker was when he came back to the kitchen. He studied them once brought out, deeming them interesting eleven without tasting them before carrying on with his task with the water.

 

"We're going to mash them up for a quick crust with butter," James said. "They taste like cinnamon and honey."

 

"I know what they're for James. I just hadn't heard of them before." Jase said while continuing with the last of the water for the bath.

 

"I'm sure everyone has their own interpretation of cheesecake, like bread," James said. "Like Keith adds vanilla to his french toast. Oh, did you see there was a new horse in front of the boarding house? I wonder who is passing through."

 

"Of course, I've known people who make a fresh cookie as the base instead of crushing crackers." Jase said when he returned to James's side. "I noticed, but passing through or someone looking for a home where they will be safe?" Jase asked going on his own experience and what he knew of the people here. "Maybe they'll be at the party tonight. But right now I'm going to get out of these dusty clothes so that I can help with the cheesecake."

 

"We'll find out tonight," James called. "Sometimes people just stop for a meal and some rest. But you're right, maybe we'll get a new resident."

 

"It all depends." Jase said while stripping and stepping into the bath, starting to immediately clean himself up. "I hope he comes to the party."

 

"If he will fit well with the company, I'm sure Eve will convince him," James stripped off his shirt and smiled fondly at Jase. "Have room for me?" He asked, tracing a hand over the curve of Jase's spine.

 

"I have no doubt in that. I know how persuasive she can be." Jase smiled up at James and moved forward with a slight shiver. "There is always room for the man I love."

 

"Mmm, that sounds so good on your lips," James settled behind him and brushed his lips against the nape of Jase's neck.

 

"Because it's honest James." Jase smiled, slightly tilting his head forward when James brushed his lips against his nape.    
He soon leaned back against James and continued to wash himself.

 

James reached for the soap and scrubbed the stable dust off himself. "I couldn't want you any more," he whispered.

 

"Really James?" Jase said softly and conversationally with a happy smile. He was just sitting, staring at the water now that he had finished cleaning himself.

 

"Really," James smiled and poured water over them to rinse off.

 

Jase closed his eyes at the first feeling of the water hitting him. "Some warning James next time." He said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Things you say end up making me love you more." He said while wiping water from his face.

 

"Sorry!" James dabbed at the water on Jase's face. He stood and held out a hand to Jase.

 

"Don't apologise." Jase said alarmed that James had thought that it was necessary. He did accept James's hand to stand but instead of stepping out of the tub right away decided to hug James then step out of the tub and dry himself.

 

"Come on little Brit, cheesecake baking and tea," James ran his fingers through the wet curls. He smiled and pulled on warm sleep pants. "We'll need a fire tonight."

 

"Looks like it might rain too. Hopefully not though." Jase sighed, pulling on a pair of light cotton trousers and shirt. "But yes cheesecake baking and tea right now, we can worry about starting a fire later."

 

"Well we have the carriage, at least it will be a dry ride if it does rain," James pulled on an old sweater.

 

"That's true at least." Jase pulled on a pair of boots and headed straight to the kitchen, eager to get the cheesecake done.

 

Dante unpacked his belongings. For the foreseeable future he was hoping to remain here, eventually he wanted to have his own place if he fit in.    
All the while he was considering the offer to go to the party, deciding that it honestly would be a good idea and with his mind made up headed back down to let Eve know.

 

She was carrying clean sheets to the rooms when Dante came down. "Do you need anything?" She smiled.

 

Dante smiled when he spotted Eve. "I have decided to come to the party tonight. I just wanted to let you know." He began to climb back up the stairs, realising he needed an outfit.

 

"Excellent, there will be lots of cute boys," Eve winked. "It's not formal, dress to dance."

 

"Who are in relationships I thought you said." Dante said from near the top of the stairs. "But at least some friends would be nice. Also still need to look nice, first impressions are important." He ducked into his room, bee lining for his clothes.

 

"There are some single ones," Eve called up the stairs with a laugh.

 

Dante caught the last bit of information from Eve and smiled again. He however didn't let it influence how he would dress for the party.

Jase beelined for the crackers, wanting to help with the base of the cheesecake however he didn't start anything yet since he didn't want to stuff up and so waited for James.

 

"You can crush those with the rolling pin," James smiled. "And then we will mix in the soft butter."

 

Jase grinned and began to crush the crackers, enjoying the sound of the crackers being crushed. It didn't take long and soon he was ready for the butter to be added, which he grabbed and mixed in. "This needs to set doesn't it?"

 

"Yes, we'll bake it, and put it in the ice box while we nap," James poured in the filling.

 

Jase stood back and watched James pouring in the filling, observing now everything that James did so that he could add it to his mental learning to cook list.

 

James added more wood to the oven and out in the cheesecake. "We can leave it in until the top gets solid, and let it cool."

 

Jase nodded with a barely concealed smile from helping James in the kitchen and began boiling water for tea, or coffee if James so preferred. He remained quiet and content as he made his tea. "Coffee or tea?" He asked James, turning back towards him, ready to create either for James.

 

"Tea, please," James smiled and kissed him. "Mmm... This is nice, being domestic with you. I'm actually looking forward to winter this year."

 

"Coming right up." Jase said while preparing a cup of tea for James, kissing him back before turning back to the tea. "It's refreshing and winter without being cold or lonely, what's not to look forward too." He picked up both cups of tea and brought them over to the table.

 

"I'm looking forward to snowmen, and Christmas, and a lot of things with you," James laughed. "Christmas, we'll have to have something special for Christmas."

 

"Christmas..." Jase sighed, sitting down and cupping his hands around his cup of tea. He smiled down at his tea. "Been a while, I might be a bit rusty on it. But with you I think I'll remember and learn new aspects easily." He finally took a sip of tea and looked at his husband softly.

 

"We can sleep under the tree and wait for Santa," James kissed his nose. "We'll go for carriage rides in the snow, and watch the stars come out."

 

"That sounds nice." He kept sipping his tea after James had kissed his nose, a faint pink dusting his cheeks since it had been unexpected.

 

"And I'm sure Eve will plan something for New Year's," James added. "Last year she got champagne from somewhere. But I definitely plan to kiss you at midnight," he finished his tea.

 

"I'm looking forward to it." Jase said then finished his tea. "If she got it last year I'm sure she will probably get it again. By the way I was also planning on kissing you at midnight."

 

"Well as long as we agree on that," James teased. "Let me put the cheesecake in the icebox, and then there's a bed calling our name."

 

Jase stood up and pulled James in for a kiss. "Of course we agree, there is no reason to not agree." He grinned and let James go get the cheesecake sorted out.

 

James put the cheesecake in the icebox and pulled Jase along to the bed, warm in the afternoon sun. "Lazy afternoons," he sighed and kissed his lover.

 

Jase had quickly washed the used tea cups and put them away while James had placed the cheesecake in the icebox. 

  
He moved close to James as he was pulled along to the warm bed. He moved away slightly to remove his shirt. "Lazy afternoons are the best." He kissed his husband back before sitting himself down on the bed.

 

"Come here," James pulled Jase down and spooned behind him, nuzzling the soft curls. He drifted off to sleep soon, sated and warm.

 

Jase lay down, snuggling himself back against James. He smiled, sighing as he closed his eyes as James nuzzled at his curls. It took his a second to realise that he still had his glasses on and so quickly removed them. He made himself comfortable in James's arms and drifted into a light sleep.

  
James woke a couple of hours later, to the soft skin against his. "Hey handsome," he said softly, stretching against Jase with a yawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Jase stirred against James as James spoke a couple hours later, turning in James's arms and burying his face into his chest - despite being wide awake. "You're the handsome one." He said, muffled against James.

 

"I really insist you are," James smiled. "Sorry I was so tired. Hope you didn't get bored."

 

"I was asleep too, but only lightly so I wasn't bored love." He pulled his face away from James with a smile. "If you insist I won't argue."

 

"Come here," James gave him a fond kiss. "Ready to get dressed for the party?”

 

Jase hugged James. "Yeah I'm ready to get dressed. It should be good tonight with everyone." He contained his excitement for the party and stood up.

 

James stretched and stood, reaching for his clothes. By the time he had on his boots and turned, Jase was standing there dressed, a handsome vision in soft cashmere. "You look gorgeous, love," James smiled.

 

Jase was running his fingers along the fabric, jumping when James spoke. "I do don't I?" He grinned, slightly cocky then pulled on a pair of boots. "But you look bloody handsome." He eyed James's figure up and down.

 

"Thank you," James smiled and brushed off his best hat, a smoky grey one with a low curled brim. "I'll put the cheesecake in a box, if you can bring Adam and Aiden around front."

 

Jase smiled. "You don't need to thank me love." He grabbed his hat as he headed out to bring round the horses. He quickly wandered down to the horses, leading them out of their stall and over to the carriage, starting on hooking them up.

 

James packed the cheesecake into a box, and went to wait on the porch for Jase. The sunset was starting to turn the sky colors, and he watched Flame running in the pasture, head and tail held high.Jase brought the carriage around for  James, stopping by the porch before hopping down. Briefly he looked up to the sky, smiling at the sunset before he reached James. "Shall we go then?"

 

"Yes," James bent to kiss him. He stashed the cheesecake inside the carriage and hopped up into the driver's seat. "Do you want to ride with me, or inside?"

 

"With you." Jase said quickly, hopping up after James, adjusting his hat. "I hope the new guy in town attends tonight, make sure he feels welcome for his stay." He lightly leaned against James, ready to enjoy the carriage ride.

***

Dante dressed simple as he readied himself for the party, choosing a white coloured alpaca wool jumper along with simple pants and boots. He finished off with a hat and coat before he headed downstairs ready to leave when Eve was.

 

"Oh, you'll be the belle of the ball," Eve smiled at Dante. She was wearing a purple wrap around dress with riding boots, and Tanner was waiting out front with the wagon. "Tanner, this is Dante, we're going to introduce him around at the party," Eve shooed him into the wagon.

 

"I very much doubt that Eve, since that would be you." He smiled politely at her before approaching Tanner and the wagon. He gave a little wave not having much chance to say much as Eve shooed them into the wagon.

By the time they arrived at the farm, the party was in full swing, and there were people mingling on the porch with jackets and containers of food.

Dante was almost hesitant when they reached the party, which was a surprise to himself since normally he could be so confident. He watched everyone not sure where to start. Being new here and knowing no one but Eve really he didn't want to step on any toes so to speak.

 

Jase was rather enjoying himself at the party, talking with Billy and Colin a bit about music and a bit about animal care. He still didn't feel completely confident in social situations but was feeling much better the more he was in the situations.

 

"So tell us, what brings you to Silver Dollar then?" Keith asked, arm around his lover. "Welcome. Are you staying, or just passing through?"

 

Dante bit his lip nervously before answering. "Well I'm not sure if this town wants any new residents. Other towns I went to were not interested but many recommended I try here but if the town is full then I will move on." He was aware that he probably was over thinking his answer but it was the truth.

Jase was listening thoughtfully but did not deem it his place to say anything at this point, he did however eye Billy out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Well, there's certainly room," Colin smiled.

"And if other people recommended you try here, well, we're open to everything except hate," Alec added his two cents.

"We're here mostly because we didn't belong anywhere else," Billy added softly. "Want to go explore the food?"

 

Dante smiled towards Alec and Colin relieved with their responses. "Then it looks like my stay here will be on the permanent side." He was relieved that no one down this end had apparently heard the news of what he was accused of and did not feel comfortable sharing much just yet.

"I did belong somewhere but things happened...My family still cares but they are in Italy." He paused and looked to Billy, his eyes lighting up. "I would like that... sorry what was your name?"

 

"Billy," he held out a hand to Dante, and tugged him along to the food table. "A lot of us here... We're here because there's nowhere else it's safe to be," he said softly, handing Dante a plate.

"You looking for work, or to buy land?" He added. "Keith and Colin are a great couple, and there's a lot of couples like them here. Good people," he led Dante to the table to find a chair.

 

"Nice to meet you Billy." Dante said almost laughing at Billy's enthusiasm to get to the food table. "I unfortunately understand that feeling." He sighed sadly as he accepted the plate from Billy.

"Buy land? I didn't even realise that was an option here. Gives me something to think about though, maybe work for a while to get familiar with the lifestyle." He sat down once at the table, trying to avoid staring at Billy.

 

"You don't have to be so shy," Billy smiled, brown eyes twinkling "It's really good here. I can give you some space if you like, I won't be offended."

He ran a hand through shaggy brown hair before he spoke again. "I pick pocketed at the cattle yards in Kansas City after I ran away from the orphanage when I was 16. It's a good place to start a life."

 

"I'm not shy, it's just rude to stare I was taught." He said defensively and winced at his terrible sentence structure. "I've had plenty of space for a long time. Don't really feel like I need more." He half mumbled.

It was when Billy started talking again that Dante actually took a good look at the younger man, well he was guessing that he was younger than he was. He took in each word Billy said, almost confused, having been from a well off good family it was hard to understand the need of pickpocketing to survive. "well I'm happy you didn't stay in Kansas."

 

"Its alright to stare here, there's some nice eye candy," Billy winked. "Keith caught me trying to pick his pocket on a cattle drive a few years back and offered me a job. I started off in the kitchen, and worked my way up to cattle hand. I just turned 21," he added. "I know, I look young. Lets me get away with all sorts of things," he grinned.

 

"And I heard that said eye candy are all taken, I would rather not upset anyone here if I can help it." Dante side glanced Billy, catching the wink and smiled unable to help it before having to hide his mouth behind his hand since he was desperately attempting to not laugh at an image of Billy trying to pickpocket Keith. "At least it has worked out for you. Wait twenty one? You're quite young." He was debating with himself on giving his own age. "Twenty eight. Not so young, not so able to get away with many things." He spoke lightly not taking himself too seriously.

 

"We aren't all so fortunate as to be taken," Billy smiled. "You'll notice the couples appear to be sewn together. The rest of us just meander along the edges of the party and look pretty," he teased.

 

"So far I've only noticed one so called pretty boy." Dante said as casually as he could pull off. "And he isn't meandering along the edge of the party. But I am surprised that no one has wanted to be with him before now." He had immediately recognised that Billy was free as he looked around at the other couples, seeing what Billy said was true about them.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Billy raised an eyebrow and blushed. "It's easier to not look so out of place sitting," he added quietly. "I... Well Jase and James are the latest pair, and there are a few single men left, besides me. But it's the last free weekend before the harvest, and if we aren't suited to each other and know this from living in the same town... Well for some people, it gets old looking."

 

Dante nodded in understanding at all that Billy said. "I'm not proposing anything and I only got into town today." He was feeling awkward suddenly and stopped looking at the younger. "I do have much thinking to do, having been alone and friendless for more than a year I am rusty on some things." He stopped speaking not wanting to reveal too much about his past, remaining very guarded and yet felt like he had given away more than he meant by his last words.

 

"Well, if you ever need a friend, it's a good place to start," Billy smiled. "Oh goddammit, Alec got to the record player!" He laughed as a polka started to play.

 

Dante had been about to reply when the first bars of the polka began to start, he couldn't help the groan that escaped - he couldn't stand polka's at all and hoped that it would be over soon or that Alec was just playing and would put the actual music on really really soon.

 

"I'm sorry, my husband seems to have no sense," Ronson flipped the switch and took the record off. "Colin, would you play for us?"

Colin agreed and sat down at the piano and played a lively two step.

"And then there are some people in this town with no taste at all," Billy muttered.

 

"No taste? I would rather the two step over the polka any day. Not that I know how to dance a two step and it is definitely not my favourite music but still better than the polka. Do you play an instrument?" Dante asked suddenly, curious now.

 

"Oh, I meant the polka!" Billy laughed. "He drags that horrid record out any time he can get it past Ronson. Two step is alright until the turns, then I have two left feet. I play harmonica, and I'm learning guitar. How about you?"

 

"You did didn't you?" Dante laughed off his embarrassment. "Growing up in Italy I didn't learn the popular dances here until I attended university and learnt that I probably shouldn't dance. "I sing mainly, although I did learn one piece of music on the guitar, nothing fancy though and I don't have a guitar of my own."

 

"I just got a guitar after the roundup, you're welcome to come and play sometime," Billy offered. "I can't insult anyone but the cows with my singing way out here, so it's safe."

 

"I think I would like that but I think I would bore you with only knowing the one song on the guitar though. Singing though I know a few songs." Dante was lightly tapping his fingers on the table with the music even though he was barely paying it any attention.

 

"Well maybe you can teach me something in Italian?" Billy said. "You have rhythm, and that's half my problem. Would you like to dance?" He asked, suddenly shy.

 

"Maybe I can." Dante grinned, he was liking Billy and wanted to spend time with him after this night. "I have rhythm when I sing and play that one song but I'm a hopeless dancer so if you don't mind dancing with someone who is hopeless then sure let's dance, and Billy you don't need to be shy."

 

Billy stood and held out a hand, and gave Dante a smile. The dark haired Italian was charming, and put him at ease. He tried to ignore the thumbs up from Eve and avoid tripping on his feet.

 

Dante grinned and took Billy's hand, standing up. "Let's see if we can manage through the dance together, since we're both not the best dancers." He winked at Eve mainly to let her know that things were good.

 

"Sounds good," Billy said. They made it out onto the dance floor without stepping on any toes, and Dante's smile made Billy's stomach curl in a warm, safe way.

James nudged Jase and nodded to Billy. "That must be the new guy," he murmured. "Billy looks happy."

Dante, once making it out onto the dance floor took the initiative leading the dance. He smiled at Billy and encouraged him, since to Dante; Billy wasn't terrible at dancing.

"I met him James, well briefly met him. He seems nice enough, he should fit in here nicely." Jase said while observing both Billy and Dante dancing together. "They both actually look happy." He mentioned when he could see both of their faces.

"Good," James smiled. "I like seeing happy couples," he spun Jase in a circle. "I wonder if he'll be looking for work. We are thinking of hiring someone."

Jase grinned as James spun him and gathered his thoughts quickly when back against James. "Well after the dance you could always ask him, I'm sure Billy has already mentioned working for Keith to him or given him that idea at least."

"I'm sure Billy will try to keep him as close as possible, as close as I keep you," James smiled. "I am looking forward to the seed shipment coming though, we should till the garden this weekend while we have time."

 

"They aren't together yet James." Jase said softly as the music ended before a new piece started. "I'm looking forward to the entire shipment not just the seeds. I really want to try out the piano that's been sitting there tempting me since I moved in. But tilling, I'm all for that." He said with a bright smile.

 

"I know they aren't quite official yet, but it looks promising," James smiled. "I can't wait to hear you play the piano, it's long overdue for it to be played again.”

 

"It does look promising." Jase smiled, watching the pair. "We need to invite both of them to cards tomorrow." Jase said softly. "That is if everyone is still up for cards tomorrow after tonight."

 

"Well by noon," James smiled. "Hopefully they've recovered by then. We'll go introduce ourselves at the next break."

 

"By noon then." Jase nodded and made a sly attempt at leading the dance over James, not that he was any good at the attempt and do pretending that he didn't do anything. "We will have to yes."

 

"Try leading with your dominant foot," James smiled. "The side you write with."

 

"You noticed." Jase groaned embarrassed but took the advice anyway, using his dominant foot to begin leading James throughout the rest of the music.

 

"Good job," James smiled and leaned into Jase for a kiss. "See, much easier. Now try to spin me."

 

Jase smiled, kissing James back but delayed the spin by a few beats of music before carefully making the attempt, trying to remember what James did with him to spin him.

 

James smiled and let Jase catch him, a laugh escaping. "Wow, I've never been on the other side of that, it's fun," he grinned.

 

Jase let out a breathy laugh, more happy that he hadn't messed up the spin and hurt James. "It is fun." He nodded, almost stepping wrong however corrected himself before he could step on James's foot. It was soon however that the music was over. "Must be a break?"

 

"Yes, let's go meet Billy's date," James let Jase lead him off the dance floor, enjoying the sight of his lover in the new clothes.

 

Jase kept a firm hold of James's hand as he guided him over to where Billy and Dante were seated, seemingly taking a break like a few other couples were. 

  
" Hi Billy, Dante." Jase smiled in a friendly fashion as they reached them.

 

"Hi guys," Billy smiled. "Meet Dante, apparently Eve got dibs on him when he came to town, he's staying at the boarding house."

 

"Hello." Dante gave a little wave at the newcomers, recognising Jase from when he arrived at the party but not recognising the other man with him, until he realised that Billy had mentioned him to him earlier. He smiled and offered his hand. "Jase and James right?”

 

"Come join us at the saloon at noon tomorrow for cards?" James invited. "We live just at the edge of town."

 

"Cards? Sure I'll be there, Billy you will come along too?" Dante asked, unsure if Billy took part.

"If you like? I can meet you," Billy smiled and kept close to Dante. "It's been awhile since I've ridden in for a game, and I can stop in at the store."

 

"I think we all would like you to join in Billy." Jase said smiling at the younger man.

Dante nodded. "I would personally love your company for cards tomorrow." He was quite internally excited to play cards since it gave him a reason to not stay in his room the entire day thinking about things he would rather not keep thinking about.

 

"We're a rather mismatched bunch, but it's always a lot of fun," James said. "And it's always good to meet our newest resident."

 

"A chance to get to know you. Oh and you weren't happening to need work did you?" Jase asked, glancing sideways at James, hoping it was alright to bring this up.

 

"Yes, we're going to need a hand this year, if you haven't already been convinced to sign on with Keith," James smiled. "We're hoping to expand a bit."

 

"Now I have a choice and so you know, I am quite good with horses, I was on the university polo and jumping teams and I cared for my horse personally." Dante said smiling. "If a stablehand or something is what you are in need of..." He trailed off unsure if he said the right thing.

 

"Yes, we're hoping to add a pony express stop," James said. "We just made a trip south to buy horses. Do you have your horse in town?"

 

"I'd be happy to help then. I guess you could do with the help more than Keith and Colin. Whenever you need me you will know where to find me at least for the time being anyway. Also my horse Chadwick is in town, I wouldn't go anywhere without him, he got me through university and he got me all the way down here." Dante said happy that his skills would be of use to James and Jase, he was eager to learn more about the town and its inhabitants.

 

"Oh excellent, I can't wait to meet him," James smiled. "We have a great pasture, but the barn is nice and warm for winter. I even have a stove. It got too cold last year, and I wanted to make sure we didn't lose animals."

 

"If you want, I can introduce you both to him after cards tomorrow. " Dante smiled as he listened to James. "You obviously care about your animals, a nice change after the city, most people left it to others to look after the animals or well horses they had."

 

"Well, it is the best way to get to know your animal," James said. "I enjoy it. And Jase just is a natural with them."

 

Jase who had been quiet up till that point almost startled at being called a natural with animals. "I'm no natural with animals am I?" He questioned James curiously, he never felt like he was a natural with any animal other than cats.

 

"They all like you Jase, from the puppies to the yearling," James pointed out. "I think you are."

 

Jase leaned into James with a smile, needing to kiss his cheek. "Good to know that, especially with us taking home the pups and kittens later." He then turned to Dante and Billy. "Billy, you should take Dante around to get to know everyone else properly too so that when he comes to cards tomorrow he is familiar with everyone."

 

"Let me be selfish for a minute," Billy laughed. "The handsome men don't usually pay attention to me."

 

Dante looked at Billy, stunned. "People don't pay attention to you?" He looked the younger up and down, not understanding how such an attractive young man could be ignored.

 

"You're the first," Billy blushed. "Come on, let's go meet the others."

Jase dragged James away from Billy and Dante, smiling the entire time.

 

"You're cute so I still don't understand that." Dante said, lightly taking Billy's hand. "Lead on, you still have more knowledge than I do about everyone."

 

"Dante, this is Alec, the owner of the polka record, and his partner, Ronson," Billy introduced. "Gentleman, this is Dante. He just rode into town."

 

Dante offered his hand to Alec followed by Robson. "Pleasure to meet you both." He smiled politely. "I look forward to playing cards with you both tomorrow."

 

"Excellent," Alec smiled. "It's always good to get a new face."

 

"And it's always good to find a friendly town." Dante said. So far he liked the people he had met and no one knew who he was, it was rather refreshing being a nobody in this town.

 

"It's a bit unique, but in a good way," Ronson smiled. "We have some great families here, just not necessarily the traditional kind."

 

"Unique is good. It was nice meeting you both." He turned to Billy. "Anyone in particular that I should meet next?" He asked, looking around at the crowd of people. “Oh, nice to see you again, Keith. Billy almost talked me into working for you and Colin, but James and Jase won me over. You seem like a great person though from what Billy has told me."

 

“Make sure to say hi to Colin next time he takes a break,” Keith mentioned. "James and Jase are a great pair, you'll love working for them. I'm glad you're enjoying Silver Dollar."

 

"I've only been in the town for a few hours today, but everyone here has been much more welcoming than other friendly towns, it's impossible not to like this town." Dante said genuinely. "I think I'll enjoy working for them too."

 

"I hope you'll come out for dinner one night, since you and Billy have taken a shine to each other," Keith smiled. "Colin is a wicked cook, and there's always extra."

 

"That would be nice in the future, if you want to Billy." Dante said, smiling at Keith, before side glancing at Billy and slightly moving closer to the younger man.

 

"I'd like that a lot," Billy smiled and pressed closer. "How about a walk?"

 

"I'm glad." Dante said happily, paused and took notice of Billy moving closer to him. "A walk would be nice."

 

Billy got their coats and tucked his hand into Dante's, before leading him outside. It was a clear night, and the stars glowed bright. Billy pointed out a shooting one, and closed his eyes.

 

Dante shrugged his coat on before holding onto Dante's hand, feeling something warm in his chest as he looked at the younger man pointing out the shooting star . Dante smiled. "I hope you made a nice wish upon it."

 

"More of a thank you," Billy smiled and squeezed Dante's hand.

 

Dante squeezed Billy's hand back and looked to the sky himself before he turned to Billy. "You know this area, so why don't you lead me wherever you want to go."

 

Billy led Dante along the familiar path that led past the corrals to the stream. There was a footbridge across, and Billy leaned over the railing.

 

"I come here sometimes when I can't sleep," he murmured. "Or when it's too noisy in the bunkhouse, and I can't hear my thoughts," he pulled Dante's arm closer.

 

Dante couldn't help but smile towards Billy, wrapping his arm slowly around the younger while they stood on the bridge. "It's peaceful." He paused, beginning to feel more comfortable around Billy now that they were alone. "Before, when we came outside you said that you said thank you to that star, what was it that you were thankful for? That's if you don't mind my asking...."

 

"Um..." Billy blushed and hid his head against Dante's shoulder. "I was saying thank you that you came to town. There's never been someone here that was this nice to me, and took me seriously as a date before. They've all known me since I was young, and think of me as a kid brother. And you, well... you treat me like I'm special."

 

"Well that's because you are. You're only the second person  in my life who I have gotten along with so quickly." Dante stopped talking, feeling pained at the memory of the first person but he didn't want to ruin this moment with Billy so instead backtracked to what Billy had said moments before. "It gets noisy in the bunkhouse?"

 

"Yeah, all the guys get rowdy, so I bring my harmonica out here with my bedroll," Billy nodded. "What about the first guy, Dante? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. You sounded sad."

 

"You sleep outdoors? And a harmonica?" He smiled, but of course that faltered when he heard Billy's question.

Dante sighed and very reluctantly let go of Billy, moving a few steps away before he placed his arms crossed on the rail of the bridge and leaned against it. "The first guy, Victor was the first person I really fell in love with. We were at university together, messmates I think the term is...." He trailed off but quickly continued on. "We were on the Polo team together and he was also a young champion jumper." Again Dante sighed. "We were training one day and a snake was about, escaped a science lab or something. I did see the snake but I had no time to warn him, his horse freaked at the jump and...." Dante had to stop and take some deep breaths before he could say anything else. "It was all blamed on me, I was the one who saw the snake and I didn't do anything." He blankly looked out in front of him, quiet, but wondering still if Billy was still there since he had been painfully caught up in the story.

 

"Oh Dante, no," Billy slid his arms around his waist. "You can't blame yourself, accidents happen. That was a horrible thing to have happen, but it wasn't your fault."

 

Dante sighed. "You know that, I sure know that... But when two people from influential families are dating, people didn't care that we were both guys but it can be seen blindly as deliberate what happened. Even if it doesn't make sense. They needed to ration it out and since I was the only one with him it automatically becomes my fault." Dante stood back up to his full height, comforted by Billy's arms around his waist and he was able to smile again. "But it's been quite some months and I am over their stupidity but it still hurts to talk about it."

 

"But to lose your love, and be blamed," Billy frowned. "That makes it much worse," he squeezed Dante. "So, tell me something happy about you, what you like."

 

Dante ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "They were idiots, at least though our families were not. My family still supports me completely." He thought about something happy carefully before he spoke. "Ice skating, nothing fancy but each year when I was growing up we would go to the Alps for Christmas, I did get quite good at it but otherwise the most of my time was spent on horseback doing mainly dressage when I was a kid and I still enjoy doing it with Chadwick." 

He became rather brighter as he spoke about the more positive topic and even leaned back against Billy.

  
"Ah, I can't wait to meet Chadwick. Dressage is so interesting," Billy smiled. "And the Alps, wow. I only know about them from books," he slipped under Dante's arm so he could snuggle closer.


	8. Chapter 8

"He's a good horse, I think you will like him, he warms to new people quickly too." Dante wrapped his arm around Billy, pulling him closer. "They are beautiful, but can be very dangerous that's what makes the Alps appealing to people, or that's what I think anyway." He looked at Billy, changing the topic of conversation suddenly. "It's a nice tonight, cool but not freezing." He stated softly. "Quiet, and comfortable with you, it would be nice to stay here till the party is over - even though I was enjoying it I do prefer the quiet on nights like this. My life was full of parties as I was growing up, quiet nights are my pleasure."

 

"I didn't have many quiet nights, so I tend to be selfish with them," Billy smiled up at him. "But I'm quite pleased to share this one with good company," he added, leaning up to press a kiss to Dante's cheek.

"Carino." The Italian word was out of Dante's mouth before he even thought about what he was saying, but once he said it he knew that it suited the moment perfectly. "Carino e dolce".  He continued after his cheek was kissed.

"Hmm?" Billy asked, cheeks flushing a warm pink. He settled back against Dante.

"Sorry, I spoke in Italian without thinking." He softly apologised then translated. "Carino means cute and carino e dolce means cute and sweet. I thought it suited right now. I thought it suited you."

 

"Oh!" Billy smiled, delighted. "That's incredibly sweet. Thank you. No one has ever said that about me," he admitted softly.

 

"I'm happy that I get to be the first then." He finally pulled Billy flush against his chest for a proper hug. He began to nuzzle Billy's hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm glad I decided to come to this town, in just one day I've found friends and someone who can be so special to me. No wait you're already special to me."

 

"That's really sweet, Dante," Billy swallowed hard, eyes wet. He leaned into the hug and put his arms around Dante's neck, sighing happily.

 

Dante kept Billy tight against his chest. "Just saying what I feel." He murmured as he ran a hand up to Billy's hair, resting it at the back of his head. "Comfortable I take it...?"

 

"Yes, actually," Billy leaned back and grinned. He studied Dante carefully. "Will you..."

 

"Will I what?" Dante asked softly staring directly at Billy with curiosity. His hold on the younger loosened so that he could move if he so wanted to.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Billy asked, leaning closer.

 

"Of course you can." Dante said smiling. He pulled Billy a little closer. "You can kiss me whenever you want bellissimo ragazzo."

 

"Tell me what that means?" Billy stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Dante's softly.

 

"Beautiful boy." Dante murmured just before he felt Billy's lips on his own. He slipped his hand up to the back of Billy's head, having lowered it just moments before and just kept him close, letting Billy take control, for now.

 

"Mmm, you taste good," Billy murmured against his lips, putting Dante's arms back around him. "It's a beautiful night, and it's better with you here with me."

 

The party for Dante was now a distant memory, caught up in the night as he was now with Billy. "You don't taste half bad either." He easily took the hint that Billy wanted to remain held and so indulged him, kissing him again but only quickly.

 

"I won't break," Billy huffed playfully, leaning against him. He tucked his hands into Dante's coat pockets.

 

"I know that." Dante laughed. "You're strong, I can feel that very well." He glanced down. "My pockets? Really? Are they that more comfortable than your own?" Dante asked amused.

 

"It means I can be closer," Billy countered with a grin, but he put his hands back in his own pockets. "I get cold easy," he explained.

 

"Hey, I didn't say you had to remove them." He stepped back and took Billy's hands out of his pockets and put them back into his own. "I'll keep you warm." He said pulling Billy as close as physically possible.

 

"Thank you," Billy gave him a shy smile and leaned against Dante against the bridge railing. "I like you holding me."

 

"And I like holding you." Dante said while keeping Billy close as the air got a little cooler around them.

 

"Do you want to go back? I don't want you to miss meeting people," Billy offered.

 

Dante sighed. "They're probably wondering where we went off too so we probably should head back. We have been out here for quite some time now. But I have enjoyed every second of it." He reluctantly pulled away from Billy, taking his hands from his pockets and took off his coat, putting it on Billy. "This should keep you warmer than just your coat on its own."

 

"It's alright, you don't have-" Billy tried to protest but cuddled into the jacket. "Oh, this is warm, thank you," he smiled. "You'll have to stay close so I can keep you warm too."

 

"I'll be alright but I'll stay close because I want to stay close to you." Dante said and wrapped one arm around Billy's back, pulling him to his side. "Let’s head back now."

 

"Alright," Billy smiled, stealing another kiss. "Do you want to stay tonight, or do you have to get back?"

 

Dante paused mid step when Billy stole another kiss, then smiled. "I think I will stay, if Eve doesn't mind me not going back for the night and as long as you won't get in trouble." He then kissed Billy back and continued walking on.

 

"Eve will probably expect it," Billy admitted. "We can sleep in one of the cabins, avoid the guys in the bunkhouse. There's a couple of empty ones, and they have pillows and blankets. I can make you breakfast in the morning, if you like?" he offered quietly.

 

Dante had been about to go back inside when Billy spoke, but at his words he turned and hugged Billy much tighter. "Carino, carino Billy, carino." He couldn't help it, Billy was too cute for words to him. "I would like that very much." Dante said once regaining his composure.

 

"I um... I've never done this for someone, before," Billy blushed. "I'd like to, though," he relaxed in Dante's arms. "I'd like to very much."

 

"It'll be alright Billy. I'm happy to be the first." He cupped Billy's cheek and became gentler, stroking the blush heated skin. "I'm glad that you'd like it, I wouldn't be able to like it if you didn't." He leaned in for a quick kiss again. "Ready to go back inside?"

 

"Yes," Billy gave him a brilliant smile, and opened the door.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Colin made his way over and offered Dante a hand. "Welcome. I must warn you though, be good to Billy. We're protective of him."

 

Dante had been preoccupied with Billy until he noticed Colin heading over. "Nice to meet you too Colin, you play music amazingly." He shook his hand firmly before dropping his arm to his side.

Dante sighed and pulled Billy closer. "I wouldn't dream of not being good to him. He is one of the only people who I've been able to talk to freely so quickly. He's special." He tried to convey to Colin that he and everyone didn't have to worry.

 

"Good, I'm glad you realize he's special," Colin smiled. "And thank you for the compliment, I love music. Keith was kind enough to spoil me and get me a piano. It's such a treat to play whenever I want."

"Take the East cabin tonight," Colin winked, handing Billy a key. "There's clean linens and the pantry is stocked."

 

"Thank you Colin but how did you know that we would need a cabin tonight?" Dante asked while staring at the key in Billy's hand.

 

"You were gone a while," Colin smiled. "And Billy looks really happy. So I took a wild guess."

 

"Oh it was that obvious..." Dante smiled. "We had a good talk about things, got to know each other really." He began helping Billy out of the two coats as he spoke, it was warm indoors and he didn't want Billy getting too hot now.

 

"Feel free to get out of here whenever, its winding down," Colin smiled.

 

Dante looked around and indeed it was much quieter than it was before they had left. "Well it's getting late I guess. It was really nice meeting everyone that I could tonight."

 

"Enjoy your evening, there's some extra horses saddled out front," Colin grinned.

"Horses saddled and everything, he's not subtle at all," Billy grinned. "The East cabin is across the pasture, and we can tether the horses to graze," he handed Dante back his coat."

 

Dante sighed and pulled on his coat. "I don't know if I should be embarrassed or not." He softly murmured to Billy. "Thanks Colin, we will see you tomorrow." Dante saw the horses and began to head out towards them.

"Definitely not subtle at all. Very observant, but I guess that can be a good thing." He pet one of the horses, acknowledging it before hoisting himself up. "Well I will be following you Billy, please show me the way to the cabin."

 

"Race you?" Billy swung up into the saddle with a grin. He took off at a fast trot, weaving between the barn and the bunk house.

 

"Oh that's how it's going to be?" Dante grinned and took off into a fast trot, catching up to Billy but remained behind him unintentionally, but still he was enjoying himself.

 

The pasture was lit with moonlight, enough to see the cows sleeping. The cabin at the far end was a small one, but warm, and someone had already lit a fire.

Billy swung down and unsaddled his horse, leaving it to graze.

 

Dante followed suit and swung down from his horse, leaving it with it's friend. "They really were observant to have a fire already lit." Dante said, seeing the smoke coming out of the chimney.

It took him a moment but he got himself moving towards the cabin, curious to see the inside of it.

 

There was a small sitting room and kitchen combined, and a curtain that led to the bedroom.

"Each of the couples that works for Keith and Colin gets their own space," Billy explained. "It's not huge, but there's privacy. And a larger bed to share."

 

He hung both their coats on the hooks behind the door. "Do you want tea, or coffee?" Billy fiddled with his hands, suddenly nervous.

 

"It's warm." Dante breathed out as he took in the furnishings. He had been about to hang up his coat when he realised that Billy already had it and had hung it up. He listened to Billy's explanation. "It's a nice cabin."

Finally Dante turned back to Billy with an easy smile. "Don't have to look so nervous, it's not like I'm going to bite or something." He approached slowly. "But tea would be nice, I would say coffee but I would rather not be unable to get any sleep."

 

Billy nodded and leaned into Dante. "This isn't... I don't... Um," he gave Dante a sheepish laugh. "I get awkward when I'm nervous," he went to the stove and lit it to boil the kettle.

 

"It's alright, I use to be the same believe it or not just a few short years ago. There is no pressure on you for anything at all." Dante leaned against a wall watching Billy start to boil the kettle.

He fully began to take in all of Billy's appearance, memorising it and it was only when he was certain that Billy wouldn't burn himself with the kettle that he approached him from behind and hugged him.

Billy relaxed against him and wove their fingers together. "I... It's important to me what you think, that you want to see me again," he said softly. "I like you, Dante. Far more than I should for having just met you."

 

"Carino. You just need to relax more Billy, I already like you so very much too, and the things I told you out on the bridge I don't just tell anyone, only someone I am hoping won't judge me for what happened and you are the only person that there has been so of course I would want to see you again and again and again."

 

"Okay," Billy took a deep breath and turned in Dante's arms to steal a kiss. "Of course I won't judge you for an accident," he said softly.

 

"You made that clear." Dante said smiling, kissing Billy back quickly. "But I'm saying that because you are allowed to relax around me, I'm not planning on going anywhere." Now Dante let go of Billy, he had noticed that the kettle was about to be boiled.

 

Billy jumped as the whistle went off, and laughed. He chose two mugs and put in tea bags that smelled of cinnamon and spices.

"Let's go sit by the fire," he suggested, handing one off to Dante.

 

Dante took the mug and nodded, heading over to the fire, choosing a chair to sit on. Once seated he sniffed the tea and closed his eyes. "It smells like a nice tea. Thank you." He blew on the tea before he took a sip and sighing as the hot liquid warmed him up from the inside.

 

Billy sat on the carpet in front of the fire, and leaned back against Dante's legs. It was soothing to relax in front of the fire, and let the nerves dissipate. He leaned his cheek against Dante's knee and smiled at the soft fingers carding through his hair.

 

Dante looked down at Billy, his left hand carding through his hair slowly. "You're hair is so soft, it's nice to touch." He said quietly. "And if you are uncomfortable with me sleeping in the same bed as you I can sleep on the floor,, I don't mind."

 

"I didn't ask you to stay the night to sleep on the floor," Billy smiled. "I'll try not to be so nervous. I don't know... What all... I want to try. Um... I'm not really sure all of what there is to do. But I'd like to sleep next to you."

 

"We don't have to do anything, but I would like to cuddle you if that won't make you too uncomfortable, you can tell me if you are uncomfortable at any time." He sipped his tea slowly while he watched Billy and kept stroking his hair in a calming manner.

 

"I'd like that," Billy smiled at him. "Although I'd be alright with more than that too."

 

"Slowly Billy. I don't want to hurt you - and I know you won't break but let's take it slowly, you can control how far with anything we go." Dante said with a smile and finished his tea.

 

Billy nodded and stood, reaching up to take Dante's mug. "I'll do dishes after breakfast," he smiled, putting them in the sink. He held out a hand and guided Dante back through the curtain to the soft bed.

 

Dante just stood up and let Billy lead him to the bed. "Alright Billy?" Dante questioned, letting go of his hand in order to remove his clothes quickly except he kept his under shorts on.

 

"Yes, I'm good," Billy smiled in the firelight, toeing off his boots and shedding his own clothes. He leaned in to kiss Dante, nosing at the soft skin, feeling his heartbeat.

 

Dante stood still, letting Billy nose him then kiss him. "Let's lay down shall we?" Dante said softly, watching Billy fondly.

 

"Yes," Billy was a little breathless. He laid down, pulling the covers open for Dante to join him.

 

Dante followed Billy only seconds later, laying down and making himself comfortable before he pulled Billy close and held him in his arms.

 

"You feel good," Billy whispered, heart pounding, as he pressed closer for a kiss.Dante smiled.

 

"So do you, warm and your skin is soft." He ran a hand slowly over Billy's back. "You need to relax a little, I can feel your nervousness."

 

"I'm sorry," Billy sighed. He leaned against Dante's chest and rested until his heart slowed.

 

"Don't have to apologise, I just want you comfortable and not so anxious." Dante ran his fingers over Billy's body, mainly his chest and back and sides.

 

Billy nodded and pressed a kiss to Dante's collar bone."I cook from scratch tomorrow," he offered. “And you can sleep in a bit.”

 

Dante smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Billy's head. "Such a beautiful boy, talented and you can cook too. I will have to cook for you too sometime." His hand had wandered down, testing limits, rubbing and resting on Billy's upper thigh while he continued to hold him close.

 

"I won't break," Billy whispered, straddling Dante to kiss him. "You can touch me."

 

"I thought I was touching you." Dante said looking up at Billy before he leaned up to kiss him. "If you want any other touching you will have to be more specific." He grinned.

 

Billy leaned down and kissed him, trying to flirt and not be so nervous. He took Dante's hands and put them on his hips.

 

Dante kissed Billy back and let Billy move his hands to where he wanted them. He began running his fingers along his hips, thinking momentarily before flipping them so that Billy was directly underneath him. His fingers continued their slow movements, trailing slowly along his navel and resting in the centre. "This all okay?"

 

"Yes," Billy nodding, rocking his hips so Dante settled between them. "You feel good," he sighed, arching under him.

 

"Do you want me to touch you Billy?" Dante asked gently hoping that he was reading the signs correctly.

 

"Please?" Billy licked his lips, and trailed his hands down Dante's chest, hooking fingers under the band of his underwear.

 

"Since you asked so nicely." He didn't pay much attention to Billy's wandering hands at this point and instead focused on slowly trailing his fingers down to barely brush against Billy's length a few times before kissing him and taking it in his hand starting to stroke him gently but quickly.

 

"Gods, Dante," Billy moaned softly, struggling to keep his eyes on the man above him. "You'll have me begging then, won't you?"

 

"That's the idea Billy." He murmured softly into Billy's ear and didn't relent with his strokes. "You can close your eyes if you need to."

 

"I want to see you though," Billy protested. "Can I touch you too?"

 

Dante smiled. "adorabile." He quietly said in Italian. "Of course, if you want to." He removed himself from Billy for a second to rid himself of his underwear then settled himself comfortably back between Billy's legs, his hand immediately starting up the rhythm again, although a tad firmer and quicker.

 

"Oh that's good," Billy sighed, testing out his fingers on Dante's length, fingertips dancing over the velvety foreskin. He ran his thumb across the tip and sucked off the head of moisture, hips canting at the flavour.

 

Dante groaned and pulled Billy up so that they were on their knees. He wrapped an arm around Billy and began sucking lightly at his shoulder. "You done this before haven't you?" Dante moaned out, nipping the soft skin, trying to mark Billy as his.

 

"No," Billy whispered, hiding his face against Dante's neck. "I just, I wanted to see how you taste."

 

"Billy..." Dante sighed and held him tighter with his left arm while he teased the tip of his length mercilessly. "Can you come for me Tesoro? Sweetheart." He quickly translated while he was still able to string thoughts together.

 

"Yes, but... Will you let me please you as well?" Billy panted.

 

"You already are." He touched his length to Billy's. "Feel that? You did that to me." Dante breathed out shivering at the contact. "I'm closer than you think."

 

Billy nodded, tugging Dante's cock as he crashed over the edge, cum splattering their bellies. He bit Dante's nipple with a cry, spasming beneath his fingers.

 

Dante moaned as he watched Billy crash over the edge but yelped loudly and crashed himself when his nipple was bitten, letting go of Billy and passing out while his body shook with the aftershocks of releasing so unexpectedly hard.

 

Billy collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath. He wiped off the mess with his shirt, and kissed Dante's forehead before blowing out the lantern. He settled in to sleep beside him, tucking them both beneath the quilt.

 

Dante woke up a moment after the lantern had been blown out and was completely embarrassed. He sat up and looked at Billy letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He couldn't believe that he had passed out like that. He quietly sat in the dark not able to sleep right away and not wanting to disturb Billy's sleep.

 

Billy heard him stir and pulled Dante closer. "C'mere," he said softly, brushing a kiss against Dante's shoulder. "Stop thinking so loud and come hold me."

 

Dante smiled a little. "I, yeah okay." He lay back down and wrapped himself around Billy protectively, cuddling him close. He soon closed his eyes letting any uneasy thoughts go and soon was able to sleep.

 

Billy drifted off, one hand over Dante's heartbeat.

***

Billy was used to waking early, and opened his eyes to Dante's face sharing his pillow. His chest made a frankly alarming squeeze, and he kissed the long eyelashes where they fanned out on tan cheeks.

  
  


Dante, normally a light sleeper and early riser slept deeply and longer for the first time in months. He kept a firm hold on Billy like he was scared that he would be gone when he woke but despite that slept on calmly.

 

"Dante, wake up, sweetheart," Billy whispered, kneeling over his new found lover.

 

Dante grumbled in his sleep before he woke up and sat up suddenly, needing a second to reorient himself. "Morning lover." He sighed as he settled his gaze on Billy. "You been awake long? Also sorry I passed out last night, that doesn't normally happen to me." He began using the heel of his hands to rub at his eyes to wake up.

 

"No, I just woke up," Billy smiled and pressed a kiss to Dante's lips. "I'm sorry I wore you out so badly," he winked, kissing a path down Dante's chest.

 

"Oh." Dante kissed Billy deeply and pulled back with a smile. "I wasn't so much worn out as well that was the first time anyone has touched me in quite a number of months. Guess I was just really pent up." He lightly laughed it off, which was abruptly cut off when Billy started kissing a path down his chest. "Billy?"

 

"Hmmm?" Billy gave him a smile and kept kissing him, laving his tongue across the tanned flesh.

 

"Oh I see, you're enjoying yourself are you?" Dante said, sitting up on his elbows, watching Billy intently.

 

"Yes," Billy grinned. "You taste good."

 

"Do I?" Dante asked with a small grin. "Well continue then if you so wish." Dante stayed on his elbows, his eyes not leaving Billy for a second, fascinated by the young man's intrepid behaviour so early on.

 

"Well, I..." Billy kissed his thigh and then moved back up to lie on Dante's chest. "Um... I don't want to disappoint you."

 

Dante's face softened and he  lay back so that he could wrap his arms around Billy, pulling him against him firmly for a hug. "How could you disappoint me? You're young but you're smart. You don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable yet, so don't worry about disappointing me."

 

"Could we do what we did last night?" Billy asked. "I liked that. I'll get braver, I promise."

 

"Alright." Dante smiled and rolled them onto their sides, going for a lazier and closer position. He pulled Billy in for a sensual kiss. "Braver? Don't feel like you need to rush anything Billy." He kissed his cheek and let his hand lightly dance across the younger's chest, rubbing his thumb over each nipple slowly to tease.

 

Billy exhaled sharply, moaning. "That... don't stop, please?"

 

Dante let himself grin for half a second before rolling one between his fingers, lightly pinching and rubbing for as long as Billy could stand before continuing on to the other.

 

"Wow," Billy looped his arms around Dante's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Dante deepens the kiss as soon as Billy initiated it and began the slow trail back down Billy's body, stopping every now and then to concentrate on one area.

 

Billy gave a pleased hum and carded his hands through Dante's hair, running his hands over the strong shoulders.

 

Dante paused and revelled in feeling Billy's hands in his hair then on his shoulders, appreciating so much more than he had the night before since he was so much more awake.    
He continued trailing his hands over Billy's hips, concentrating on them before continuing to his ass only being brief, worried about scaring Billy off before trailing to his thighs.

 

Billy stretched under his hands, relaxing against him. "Your hands are so strong, I love it. I bet you could lift me when we dance."


End file.
